Beyond the Grave
by ResistanceBlade
Summary: One outandish night, Sakura leaves her vessel as a spirit, her body remaining in a coma. From then on she can see the dead, and withdrawl from her body at will,but her teammates remain oblivious. The only one truly noticing her odd behavior is Sasuke...
1. Chapter 1

**This a new story I'm writing that has been running through my head for some time. It may be a bit confusing at first, but I promise it will be easier to follow and understand as I upload more chapters. Please, R&R!**

Sakura felt so _angry._

How could Sasuke say that to her? What did she ever do to him? She still loved him with all her heart, but was calling her a _weakling, an annoying good-for-nothing _really necessary?

Normally she would be crying, and she was pretty sure she was before she left in a huff. By the crusty wetness on her cheeks and eyes, she guessed she had shed a few tears…Ok, a lot of tears…but right now, she just felt mad and wasn't sure if it was towards him…or herself.

She knew that on missions, wherever they went as a team, she couldn't do much. Normally when being attacked by enemies, she would be on the sidelines, crying like a baby. Really, she didn't have much skill as a ninja: no special jutsu (even Ino had one), no kekkai genkai…nor was she a part of some special, famous or infamous clan...

She felt sorry for Sasuke; she knew he hated to be pitied, but she did. She was really the only one who had ever tried to understand how he felt…but she had things even Naruto didn't. The blonde boy knew more about loneness, about isolation, more than she did. Sakura had a loving family, she had friends…but Sasuke lost everything, and Naruto didn't have anything to begin with.

At this moment, while she stomped the streets this night, after Sasuke was so rude to her, she didn't feel pity for him. Any other time she would, but right now she was thinking of what an arrogant, rude jerk he could be.

"_You're worse than Naruto..."_ he had said.

Her fists clenched. How could she be worse than Naruto, the screw-up, the former failure? She hated that word…_weak._

Her blue sandals scuffed against the brick pavement. The moon cast a white glow over the streets of the Leaf Village, and if it weren't for the street lights, it would be her only light to find her way home.

She glared into the ground, and felt a cold wind brush against her back. Absent-mindedly her hands came to her bubble-gum pink hair, pushing the locks out of her face.

Then it happened. A freezing, cold wind came, and she heard a scream. She wanted to turn around, but something ran through her.

She screamed as she felt a force through her back, but she didn't fall over. Instead, she felt pushed, but…she was still standing.

Opening her tightly closed eyes she saw a figure - a girl - running, her head turned back in a semi-scream, before she disappeared in the thick fog. Sakura's eyes widened and she only thought one thing:

_What just happened…?_

She looked around frantically, and noticed that it seemed darker out. The buildings looked eerie…and it looked like a fog had rolled in. The voices of a few villagers seemed distant, and it was difficult to hear them. The kunoichi didn't know what to do…she knew she was crying.

_Calm down…maybe it's a genjustu!_

Her hands clamped together in the seal, but she didn't feel any chakra rush to her fingers.

_Why can't I feel any chakra?_

She tried desperately to use chakra-concentration, but she couldn't access her normally blue chakra. She was terrified, and didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"Hello?" she called, wanting for someone, anyone to hear her. The villagers over on her right seemed unfazed.

"Please…?" She begged, tears trickling out of her eyes. The fog rushed quickly, and when it dispersed, there was nothing in its place…

She screamed, and her voice travelled, sounding distant.

_This must be a bad dream…or a jutsu..._

She walked around, trying to find a way out. Unfortunately, she made the mistake of looking back…

And there, right where she was certain she had been standing, was her listless body…

* * *

><p>An annoyed Sasuke decided to walk home, and maybe he'd run into Sakura. It wasn't normally like him, but he wanted to apologize, even if it happened to be in his own, "special" way, which usually consisted of a lowered "sorry," followed by a few monosyllabic sounds. He was a little harsh that night, but he was sure she would easily forgive him.<p>

He really just wanted to get this over with…sure, his teammate wasn't as annoying as she was in the beginning when he labeled her as nothing more than a "mindless fan girl," but he didn't want her thinking that she could hug him or ask to go out on a date whenever she pleased. He needed to focus on gaining power and vengeance, not having some relationship that wouldn't make him any stronger.

He looked a little further up the road, and saw something pink. He felt a familiar chakra signature.

"Sakura?"

He walked closer, and then noticed she was lying on the ground, unmoving…

His eyes were blown wide. "S-Sakura!"

He rushed to her side, picking her up, and leaning his head into her chest, listening for a heartbeat. He felt slightly relived when the thumping entered his ears. He tried to shake her awake.

"Hey…Sakura…wake up…"

Nothing, not even a stir.

"Sakura!"

She was still unmoving. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he figured taking her to the hospital would be the best option.

* * *

><p>She saw him…holding her body.<p>

"Sasuke!" she screamed, her tears falling more rapidly. She tried to run to him, but he quickly disappeared.

"No! Sasuke!"

* * *

><p>He entered the hospital doors, Sakura in his arms.<p>

"Ah…how may I…" began a nurse at the front desk.

"I found her lying on the ground….she won't wake up," the Uchiha interrupted a bit hastily.

Her eyes widened. "Alright…we'll take her in immediately."

* * *

><p>The pink-haired girl ran, her tears staining her cheeks. She felt strange…and something told her where to go.<p>

_Why can't anyone see me? _

She saw a few villagers, so she walked up to them. They didn't even look up from their work.

"Please…"

Nothing.

_What's going on…?_

She looked to her hands, which were still their porcelain color. She looked around; at the darkened aroma…and felt…invisible.

She let a few sobs rack before falling to the ground and breaking down.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, Sasuke sat in a chair outside of his pink-haired teammate's door, waiting for a response on her condition. His obsidian eyes looked to the floor, then to his black Chunin outfit.<p>

_What's wrong with her? She was crying last time I saw her…_

He sighed, and closed his eyes. When they reopened, the nurse walked out of the room, a clipboard in her arm.

"Ah…Uchiha-san? Well, we're not sure what's wrong with Sakura, other than the fact she's in a coma."

His eyes widened. "A-a coma? But how? Why?"

"Well…we don't know. Maybe it was stress…or…a jutsu. She may have even exhausted her chakra to the point where her body shut down. I'm sorry; we're trying to make sense of this."

Sasuke was shocked.

_What's wrong with her?_

**Sorry to stop it so soon, but please, I'd like to get some feedback. I'll upload ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, two updates in one day! review, please...**

She ran, feelings swelling up inside of her.

Somehow, her body felt somewhere it needed to be, somewhere it needed to go.

Her tear-stained eyes burned, and her cheeks were red, but she continued to run, trying to….escape.

Somehow, she came to the all-too-familiar Leaf Hospital, and ran through its doors, running through hallways….searching….

She saw screaming people; people weeping….they looked at her, but turned their heads to continue their mourning.

_They can see me?_

Even though she wanted to stop and talk and ask….she continued on her apparent quest…..to find something….even though she didn't know what this 'something' was.

She saw Sasuke, sitting in a chair….his head between his hands.

"Sasuke….."

His head only looked up for a moment, but fell back in its place when he realized no one was there.

She walked into the room, and saw her listless body.

_Is this what I'm looking for?_

She walked closer, closer…..until she could feel again. She opened her eyes (when did she close them?) to see a white ceiling.

"What….?"

Looking to her left there were monitors….and she was attached to them…

_Did I fall unconscious?_

She sat up, and looked out the window. The moon shone high in the sky….

_It's still night?_

She looked to the doorway, which was open. She could make out black to the right of the doorway….

"Sasuke?" she said, not really thinking.

He shot up and ran into the room, scaring the girl in the bed.

"Sakura? You're….awake?"

"Awake….but…um….how long was I out?"

He walked closer, studying her as if to see if this were real or not.

"Uh…I found you almost fifteen minutes ago…..they said you were in a coma."

_A coma. Maybe it was all a dream….._

"Why?"

"They don't know…."

Her heart beat rapidly. So many questions rang through her head. She decided that she would act as though nothing happened to her.

"I….just remember walking home….and….blacking out. That's all….."

"Were you trying to do a jutsu? Or were you using any chakra…..?"

"Uh…..None."

This shocked him a bit. The only other scenario he could think of was an enemy putting a jutsu on her. But why?

"Well….I'll go get a nurse and tell them you're awake."

* * *

><p>She walked to the bridge the next day, feeling strange. The night before had seemed so real…..and why had they said she was in a coma? The nurses asked her a few questions, but none of her answers led to any leads as to why she had gone under like that. She wouldn't dare tell them of her 'dream'…..if it was that, then it wouldn't have too much to do with her previous condition, right?<p>

Sasuke was the first one there, and he cocked his head to acknowledge her presence. She waved slightly, said good morning, then proceeded to stand and wait for her teammate and sensei, the latter sure to take the longest.

Sure enough, Naruto came bounding down the road, waving his hand enthusiastically. He turned to smile at Sakura, then to glare at Sasuke, who ignored him.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" he looked at her face, which was fixed on the ground.

"What's wrong? Was that bastard mean to you?" he yelled, and then glared at the Uchiha, who was resting quietly against the railing.

"Nothing, Naruto…." She said, which caused Sasuke to raise a black eyebrow in question, then in understanding.

_The loser doesn't need to know. I guess we'll tell Kakashi later….that is, if he ever gets here…._

"Man….that stupid pervert is late again! I bet he slept in…..or was too busy reading his stupid book to get here! Grrrr….."

Sakura said nothing, not even a, "Stop complaining, Naruto!" Instead, she just stared at the ground in silence, which puzzled the boisterous blonde.

"Sakura-chan? Earth to Sakura!"

She snapped her head up out of her thoughts of the previous night. "What is it, Naruto?"

"You weren't listening?"

"Um….could you repeat the question?"

"I didn't…..ask you a question….."

"Oh…uh….."

A long while of awkwardness and strange questions passed until finally, much to Sakura's relief, Kakashi appeared on the tip of the bridge.

"Ah…..sorry I'm late…..I was lost on the path of life….

_Path of life….._Sakura thought, her head downwards.

"Liar!" yelled Naruto, crossing his arms in a huff.

The silver-haired man leapt down off his perch and began to walk.

"Well….we'd better begin training, you three…."

The teammates followed. Sasuke looked to Sakura in question, but her head was lowered so she didn't see his look.

"Sakura."

She looked up once she heard that velvety voice call her name. "Hm….what?"

He gestured towards their sensei, who was reading his favorite orange book.

"Oh….you want me to tell him?"

He nodded, and then walked closer to him. "Kakashi, Sakura and I have something to discuss with you."

"What is it?" yelled Naruto.

"It doesn't concern you, loser…..just head to the training grounds. We'll meet you there."

"What? Why can't I know-?"

"Naruto," began the jounin, "just go on ahead, we'll meet you there soon enough."

"Grrrr…..fine. But you three better not be planning something against me….."

"We're not," assured Sakura. "Just go already!"

"Alright, Sakura-chan." With that, he sped off towards the grounds.

After telling the Hatake of the supposed coma Sakura was in last night, along with a few concerned words from the jounin himself, they headed off to go train.

* * *

><p>At the training grounds, Sakura felt a presence. She looked to her sensei, who was reading his book and saying nothing, and then to her crush, who also seemed unfazed.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei…." She began, looking at him with curious eyes.

"Hm?"

"Do….you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Sasuke, who was at her side, took interest in the conversation. "What are you talking about, Sakura?"

"But…..I feel someone….."

Both looked with slight confusion, the jounin's lone eye widened in interest.

She looked back with an equally puzzled look, then to the stone by the training grounds.

Her eyes widened in shock. A woman, obviously a kunoichi, was weeping, her head in her hands.

"There!" she wanted to shout, but didn't. Was she going crazy?

No….perhaps this was a part of something Kakashi had planned out. She wondered if Sasuke knew….

She continued to stare at the same spot. She saw blood…..crimson….near the woman's feet, but she was untouched.

"W-" she began, but quickly closed her mouth. Sasuke looked at her as though she had two heads.

"Sakura? Are you-Ok?"

Pink hair snapped up at his voice. "Yeah…..I'm fine…."

_What's wrong with me?_

"Well….I guess we should start sparring then…come on, Sakura….Sasuke….."

* * *

><p>She tossed and turned that night, her mind refusing to allow her to sleep. A trillion questions buzzed around her head…<p>

_What was with that woman?_

_Why couldn't they see her?_

_Why was I in a coma yesterday?_

_Why was their blood near her feet?_

_Who was that girl from last night?_

_Why couldn't anyone see me?_

_Why is this happening to me?_

_Why me….?_

_What's…..wrong with me?_

She groaned in displeasure. She didn't understand. Her brain couldn't…..wouldn't….process this properly. Her white hand held her head tightly, a migraine forming.

_Why?_

She didn't know what to do….there was no one to talk to. They might think she was insane….

_This __has __to be some sort of jutsu….the very least, a genjustu. _

Her fingers formed the seal, and her lips shouted the word to dispel it.

She didn't feel any change….she didn't know if it had worked at all….

_Damn it!_

Turning over again, she tried to sleep….to forget…..

* * *

><p>The next day….the whole week, really…..was almost a blur.<p>

The only time it seemed as though time stopped was when she saw them…people the others seemed unaware about.

A man, wondering the streets…anger plastered into his features.

A young girl, skipping…..

Again at the memorial stone…..she would see so many there….weeping; mourning…..

In her own house….in the bathroom…a middle-aged man….she screamed when she saw him, but he walked out and wasn't seen again. Luckily, her parents were in town…..

Outside her apartment, a little boy would walk the hallways….head bent downwards….

At the end of the week, she was in her bed, _crying. _

"W-what's wrong w-with me?" she blubbered. No one to turn to. Everyone else was oblivious, they didn't even know they were there….yet Sakura could swear she could _feel _them.

She was certain she wasn't under some jutsu or genjustu. After all, she had an Uchiha and the Copy-Cat Ninja on her team. Couldn't Sharigan read them?

She must have hit her head. Hit her head and went in a short coma, and had a part of her brain messed up. Yeah…..that's it….

If she told someone (which would most likely end up being her mother), wouldn't they want her to see a specialist? A physiatrist of some sort? Lady Tsunade herself, so she could heal her mind?

She didn't know what to do. All she knew was that there was something wrong with her, and she needed help.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah...next chapter already? Three updates in one day, I'm on a roll! I hope this means I get more reviews!**

**Crap, I forgot this in the earlier chapters, although idk why I have to do it in the first place: Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (audience: *gasp*)**

The sun rose over the buildings of Konoha, shadows becoming more defined on the pavement. Bubble gum pink hair swayed in the light breeze as the owner walked, her footsteps forced. Her bags beneath her eyes was a clear message of her lack of sleep, but her alert jasmine eyes showed her fear and anxiety.

A raven-haired Uchiha, his body leaning against the railing, noticed her state. His eyebrows rose in question as she came closer.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you haven't slept all week."

Her eyes meet his charcoal ones as she tried to think of a reasonable answer. "I've….been having a hard time sleeping lately…." She tried, but of course she was a horrible liar.

"Hn," his response was, deciding to drop the subject, even though he knew there was more than a hard time sleeping. Still, it didn't affect him too much, unless she was going to be more of a burden on missions, that is.

Blonde and orange came running to the bridge. Sakura turned her head to avoid his gaze, since she didn't want to be questioned by him either.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" he yelled (rather than sang) to the girl, who didn't have time to answer before more words spouted from his mouth.

"Man, Kakashi sensei is _late. _Seriously, what the heck does he do? How can someone, especially a ninja like him, be late all the dang time? I mean, I thought Sasuke was rude, but this guy kinda takes the cake with him being late over and over!"

Sasuke ignored his loud teammate (as usual), but his pink-haired one, who would usually say something or even hit the blonde when Naruto said something rude about Sasuke, said nothing. Her eyes looked to the ground and her expression looked pained.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

She quickly focused her attention to him. "Oh, sorry Naruto, I was spacing out a little. Um…."

She dared to turn her head, feeling that ominous presence once again. Over on the other side of the water was a woman, and she looked at her questioningly. Sakura knew better than to say anything…..it was another one of those imaginary people again.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, noticing her staring. He too looked where she was, but saw nothing but trees.

"Sakura," he said again, only a bit more forcefully. She came to, and looked at the owner of the voice.

"What's wrong with you? All week you've been spacing off and looking at some random direction and saying you feel a presence when no one's nearby. Are you sure you haven't hit your head or something?"

She looked at him in shock. _He must have noticed….._

"Sasuke, I'm fine….it's just….I have a lot on my mind right now."

_Oh really? Like what?_

"Uh….yeah Sakura…..you have been acting kinda weird lately….." Naruto said, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm. Fine." She said with finality in her tone. Really, these two have been bugging her and asking strange questions a lot lately. For Naruto to ask them was expected, but now Sasuke?

"Hn."

"Sakura-chan…..you should be getting more sleep! You look really tired!"

"I know….don't worry about it, Naruto…."

She stood up straight, trying to make it look as though nothing was wrong with her. To her relief her stoic teammate looked to his left in an indifferent manner while Naruto looked to his right, his arms folded and apparently in thought.

_Probably about ramen, _she thought and internally chuckled.

She then let her mind wander, mostly about the week's happenings. She thought deeply about that night she had gone into a coma.

_Could that have something to do with these people I'm seeing?_

She felt so confused, and really didn't know what to do, or who to ask for advice. She was alone on this one…..

She thought of all those people, of how when that girl ran through her, she felt as though she had been in a completely different world.

_But that was all just a dream, right?_

She focused on how she had felt. Somewhat alone….helpless….but as though she knew what to do…but she felt scared and upset, that was for sure.

She tried to think harder…and before she realized it, she was focusing towards the center of her (rather large) forehead.

Her eyes were closed, and she suddenly felt a different feeling sweep through her body. Opening her eyes, she noticed that everything looked darker…..

She looked towards Sasuke's direction, but he wasn't there. Instead, he was leaning near her listless body….

Body….

She screamed once her mind processed what had happened. Her teammates where unfazed.

_What's going on? It's just like that other night!_

Tears quickly came to her eyes. Looking across the water, she could see the woman more clearly than ever.

She cried, and reached out desperately towards her body, grasping it…..

…until her eyes fluttered open, and she immediately let her tears go. The sky was bright, like it had been before closing her eyes and Sasuke's hand was on her back, supporting her. Naruto was yelling something and grasping her hand, but she was too focused on her crying to process what he had just said.

Of course, she noticed Sasuke's voice. "Sakura, what's the matter? You blacked out…."

She heard him gasp as her hands clamped to his shirt, as if trying to cling to her very life.

"I-I don't want to g-go back!" she blubbered, not sure of what she had been saying.

"W-what?"

"Don't l-let me go!"

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto put his arms protectively over her shoulders and rubbed them.

"Sakura!" he grabbed her wrists, trying to get her to release her hold onto his black shirt.

Her face buried into his chest. Sasuke's face lost its expressionless mask and turned to one of confusion.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all week!"

"H-help me….." was all she said, pleading. She ignored the blonde behind her, who was yelling and trying to pull her into him instead. Of course she would want Sasuke to help her. She did, after all, _adore _him.

"What are you talking about? I think you need help."

"Sakura-chan! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I'LL HELP YOU!"

"N-no….." she sobbed, her face still buried into the Uchiha's shirt.

From then on they remained that way, Naruto yelling and Sakura crying into the Uchiha, who gave up on trying to push her off and let her cry into him, hoping she would let go sooner if he did so.

There sensei appeared, saw the scene and was intrigued as to what had happened. Naruto was the one to try to explain, in which Kakashi's eye widened in surprise once he did.

"Sakura….get off me….please…."

She did so, but buried her face in her hands.

"What's the matter with you? All that happened was that you blacked out." he said with more emotion than he would have previously wanted.

"I-I…."

She couldn't tell him. She just could _not._

Kakashi appeared behind her. "Has this been happening a lot, Sakura?"

She stopped crying for a moment, but her sobs still choked out.

_It's the perfect lie._

"Y-yes…..and that's why I'm a-afraid to sleep…."

The others understood, and Kakashi knew what must be said next.

"I think that you should go to the hospital. It isn't good to be going in and out of a coma like that."

_I was in a coma again? I'm so confused! I'm sick of seeing all these people, of having to worry like this! I'm a ninja, damn it, and I don't want to worry about such thing like seeing people that others can't!_

"Yes…." was her only reply.

* * *

><p>She looked to the ceiling of the hospital room. She had been checked out thoroughly, but none of the medical-nins could find anything wrong with her, other than the fact she needed more sleep. Sakura was told to sleep here tonight, and it wasn't as though she had a choice. It was just…..the amount of people she saws in the hospital was more than anyone else could see.<p>

_What's wrong with me?_

She looked to the doorway, and to her relief no one was there. She clutched the cotton sheets, trying to find sleep.

She felt a presence. Her head shot out of the bed, looking around frantically. She turned her head slowly…..

A dark looking man glared at her. His hands reached out to grab her, and Sakura fell off the bed the on the other side, screaming.

He came closer, whispering what she was sure were dark words. Her screaming increased in volume.

A nurse burst through the door.

"What? What is it?"

"Run!" the kunoichi yelled, getting up to run out of the room. She grabbed the woman's hand, getting into a fighting stance before her.

"What? What is it?"

Sakura froze.

_She can't see it…..it's my imagination again!_

The being trust forward and Sakura cowered in the corner, trying to evade its grasps. She screamed loudly.

"NO! NOOOOOO!" she yelled, her hands over her head.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The woman came closer, but Sakura's screaming increased.

_Oh no…..her condition is worse than I thought._

"Sakura, honey….nothing is going to hurt you now….."

Her eyes where clamped shut, but she could still notice the light being turned on after the nurse flipped the switch.

Opening her eyes, the being fled the room. Her breathing was still heavy, and she remained in her corner.

"Just…stay her sweetheart…" she said slowly and gently.

_She must think I'm crazy! Nice going Sakura!_

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" she yelled, startling the woman. "I-I mean…..I saw something…..it must have been my imagination…or something…."

"Well….sometimes when people go in and out of comas, they tend to see things while they're awake….But you should still get checked out. Remember, they're not real Ok?"

As she left, those words echoed throughout the girl's mind.

_Not real. _

_They're not real._

_Not. Real._

She sighed in slight relief.

_That's why this is happening! I'm imagining it because of my comas! Those people really are fake!_

She stood and went to her bed, moving to a laying position, feeling utterly relieved.

_But still…..why am I having these comas in the first place?_

She decided to ignore her previous question and try to relax. She was sure to be released the next day…..and she couldn't let her team down.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kakashi was called to the hospital. He met with a few nurses who had previously talked with Sakura's parents about her condition.<p>

"Ah….Mr. Hatake….you are Sakura's sensei, correct?"

"Yes I am."

"Well….Sakura's condition is worse than we thought."

A grey eye widened in surprise. "How so?"

She went on to explain her abnormal behavior the night before in elaborate detail and gestures with her hands. Kakashi looked shocked.

"This happens sometimes, with those who go in and out of comas…." Another one of the nurses said, trying to assure him.

"Why is she having them in the first place? The comas, that is."

"Well….we have yet to discover why. Until then, she will be checked out by noon and her parents will take her home. I suggest you tell this to her teammates so they don't have to worry about her as much, and let her have they rest of the day off. Her parents will tell us if she gets any worse."

"Alright then….."

He said his goodbyes and left, his strides slower because of his mind.

_Hmm…this does explain a lot….but not why she's blacking out in the first place….._

He then disappeared, ready to explain to her other two teammates and assure them the best they could that she would be fine…hopefully…..

**Wow, not too much of a cliffhanger, which is weird for me. Aw well...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ve~ some poeople who do will get metioned in the next authors note (probably) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Not the longest chapter...tell me in a review if it was too confusing. Next chapter should explain things a bit. Don't own Naruto. Please Review. Thx to Owntheworld, fantasy., raven rose 101, lil achance, pockybandits89, lovly4u, ILuvKellanForever, and Starlight276 for reviewing! (Sorry if I missed someone who reviewed between this posting and last posting, tell me in a review if I did XD)**

That same day Sakura sat on her bed, trying to make up for her lack of sleep all week. She hoped that the others would take the news and understand her condition well. Already her mother has been walking into her room almost every ten minutes to see if she was alright, and it was beginning to bug her daughter. Still, she couldn't blame her for worrying about her condition, or that it might become worse.

The pink-haired girl looked out her window, the leaves blowing in the light breeze. She looked below, and saw a few villagers in the streets….

_I hope that isn't my imagination….._

Getting up and walking near the bathroom outside her door, the kunoichi turned the knob slowly and the wooden door sprang opened…..

And she saw _blood._

Lots and lots of thick, crimson blood: it caked the walls, the inside of the bathtub…..the sink….as if a murder happened in her house…..

Her hand crammed over her mouth to muffle her scream. She felt as though she was going to pass out any moment…..

She heard her mother's footsteps come up the stairs.

"Sakura….honey, is everything alright?"

She slowly took her hand away. "Uh….."

The woman stepped closer, and looked in the bathroom. She then took her hand to her daughter's forehead.

"You don't feel warm. Baby, are you seeing people again?"

"No…." she tried with a straight face. At this moment in time, it wasn't a lie.

_She doesn't see…..?_

Her eyes rolled to the top of her head, but she forced her emeralds to look forwards.

_You're a ninja! Be strong….._

_Be strong…_

_It's fake!_

_Not real….._

"Uh….Sakura? Sweetheart…do you feel like you're going to pass out again?"

"N-no…..I'm fine, Mom…..really…." Turning around she proceeded towards her pink room, and sat on the bed.

"Do you need anything?"

"Water…..please…."

"Alright then….."

_Am I crazy?_

She didn't understand. First she saw other human beings others couldn't….and now she saw blood. If this was a dream, it was a nightmare; a jutsu, it was sick; her imagination, well…..she was insane!

"Calm down….." she told herself in a feeble attempt to control her breathing. "It's not real….."

On the outside, she looked pale; sickeningly white, her cheeks and lips having the absence of their usual rosy color. Her pale hands covered her face.

"Alright, sweetheart…..I have a glass of water…." She could hear the clang of the glass being set on her dresser. It made a swishing sound as the liquid tried to settle.

"Are you Ok?"

"Yes! I'm fine….really…."

Her horrid attempt at lying. The truth was written all over her face….she was fortunate that her mother had food cooking downstairs and dismissed the subject.

_I need help…..but I don't want to end up in some asylum somewhere…..they must think I'm insane…..maybe I am….but I should ignore it and act as though I'm fine…these imaginary beings should leave my mind eventually…._

Oh…..she was so, so _wrong._

* * *

><p>The next few days were blood filled and full of people whom she was certain didn't exist…..she was afraid to even go <em>near <em>her own bathroom…..

The team had visited some abandoned house, and she saw even more people…..although they were dressed in older-styled clothing.

What was with the blood? The people? She certainly didn't understand….

Not to mention, some nights it was just like when she was in that coma….dark, slightly foggy….clearer people….

What was wrong with her?

But, as she was walking the streets on her way home, Sasuke happened to be taking the same path she did…..and she saw a mutilated, dead body in the middle of the road.

"What?" she spoke, and Sasuke looked at her questioningly, and followed her gaze…..but only to see nothing but dirt.

"Are you Ok?" he asked, actually waving a hand in front her eyes. Her attention immediately was focused on him.

"Wh-Oh, yeah sure…..I'm fine." She smiled, although on the inside she was a wreck….she knew he didn't see…..

His hands shifted within the pockets. "Hn."

The typical, monosyllabic sound once again. She was sure that it must be his favorite sound…..and usually meant the dismissal or even his answer in a conversation.

She stared at all that _blood….._all that skin and flesh…

And she vomited, right on the road.

Sasuke looked with confusion, but let what used to be in her stomach end up onto the dirt. He looked away, instead trying to find a more interesting object to lay his eyes on instead.

_I don't know what's wrong with me!_

She turned her head, wiping the vomit off her face. The Uchiha noticed her pale shade, and the shock on her face.

"Sakura, I think you need to go talk to someone," he said casually, although he had the tiniest bit of worry in his eyes. After all, she had been acting strange for nearly two weeks now.

"I-I'm fine….I 'm just not feeling well…."

"Then go home and get some sleep. We might get a mission tomorrow."

"H-hai!"

* * *

><p>That night she lay awake. She knew for sure that she didn't want anyone to know about this, these strange things she sees. Still, that didn't mean she didn't want to find a way to stop herself from seeing them.<p>

"Am I insane?" she said to no one in particular. She rolled over, and finally closed her eyes.

Her mind focused. She felt as though she was slipping away, away from herself. Her eyes opened, and she saw her pink-haired self beneath the sheets.

_Again?_

She let herself walk out of the room, into the night. It was as though she knew where to go, and her instincts told her to follow.

She began to jog, trying to go faster towards her mysterious destination. She then stopped in the middle of town, a shop right beside her. She entered, and saw an old woman putting pieces together on a wooden doll. The shop seemed to be gypsy-like, cloth and scarves hanging from the ceiling.

She looked up from her work, and her eyes widened slightly. Her eyes then softened, and her voice was kind.

"Are you lost, child?"

Sakura gasped slightly, before running out of the shop. She could hear the woman's cries of, "Stop!" and "Wait!" But alas, the pink haired kunoichi wouldn't oblige as she continued to run in the misty night, her mind seeming to tell her where to go once again.

Once she entered her room, she approached her sleeping form with longing, and before long her eyes shot opened, and was staring at her ceiling.

_A dream?_

A part of her said yes, but the rest knew that it was more than that.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No the longest chapter in the world, but explains a lot and gets to the point. Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

Sakura walked home feeling rather worried. Although this time it wasn't about the strange things she continued to see, continued to feel; no, this time, it was about Sasuke.

She and Naruto had just been on a mission, trying to escort and protect a little (madly in love with Sasuke) girl, and they had gotten captured. Sasuke had come to save them in time, but he was so violent, so vicious; he used chidori against a man whom had bad-talked his clan, but then he brutally beat him afterwards. Naruto was trying to tell him to stop but he just wanted the blonde to be quiet and their sensei had to step in. The murder and hatred in the raven's eyes were too much for Sakura; especially since she had enough to worry about. She just didn't want her love to be evil and murderous, and the horrid things she was seeing didn't make her life any less worry-free.

Walking into her home, she was greeted with silence. Her body sprawled onto the couch at that moment out of exhaustion. Her arm draped over her eyes, and she let out a sigh. She began to focus again, just as she has been almost every night. It felt good to do so.

When her eyes re-opened, she was standing up. Everything seemed a bit darker. She looked back to the couch, and saw her body, looking as though she was asleep.

Unlike most of the times she was in this scenario, she didn't cry or, frankly, 'freak-out' by seeing her body this way. Still, she was still a bit worried; she had been doing this for several weeks.

She decided to walk outside and test herself. So far, while this way, she knew that no one could see her; except, that woman in that shop from the other night…..

_I'll go there again. Maybe she can tell me something about my….'condition.'_

* * *

><p>Outside the drapes used as doors, the pink-haired girl played with her fingers nervously. She didn't know how this was going to turn out, but right now this woman was her only hope.<p>

"Hello….?" She said nervously, walking into the room. She heard rustling from the back, so her feet seemed to lead her there,

"Um….hello?"

"Yes, deary, I'm back here!"

Sakura's heart nearly stopped, and her breath caught. She walked closer, and noticed that the old woman was hunched over a variety of boxes.

"Um…."

"Yes, I know…..you're a spirit, aren't you?"

She almost chocked on her intake of air. "Wait-wh-what?"

She looked up. "Yes….I can feel it. That's what you are."

"No….I-I mean…..I'm alive…..I know I am!"

"Alive? But you're a spirit. I can feel them…..and see them."

Sakura remained quiet. She knew that this explained all of the strange people and things she's been seeing, and why she could talk to the woman this way. She was just…in denial.

"A s-spirit….is…that what I've been seeing?"

She looked at the pink-haired girl incredulously. "I'm sorry….I don't understand."

_I need to show her then….maybe she can help me._

"Can you follow me, please?"

"Uh….of course."

The kunoichi led her out of the shop, down the darkening streets, and towards her apartment. With the door unlocked, both entered to see Sakura's mother over her daughter's listless body. She jumped upon seeing the older woman standing in her doorway.

"I-I'm sorry….who are you?"

The old woman smiled. "Do not worry…..I mean you no harm. I want to help your daughter."

"H-help?"

"Yes…."

"Uh…excuse me…." Began Sakura to the woman, "…..but….can you not tell her….about this, I mean." She gestured towards her body on the couch, then to her 'spirit' one. The woman nodded.

"Enter your body, and then follow me to my shop," she whispered, low enough so the mother couldn't hear.

"Alright."

Her eyes fluttered opened once she touched the sleeping form. She was staring at her mother, who was looking down.

"Sakura…..honey, I think you need to go to the hospital….I mean…." Tears were forming in her eyes, "….y-you wouldn't wake up…."

"It's alright Mom….I'll be just fine. I think I know what to do now."

She got up before her mother could say another word, and she and the woman both left towards her shop.

* * *

><p>Sakura's lips touched the rim of the cup, sucking in the sweet tea. Both sat at a table, the woman drinking her liquid at the other end.<p>

"You know….of all my time of seeing the deceased, I've never seen someone whose spirit could leave their living body, only to return once again. It's as if you've been given a gift."

"But….this happened the first time when a ghost girl ran through me…my teammate took me to the hospital, and they said I was in a coma. Ever since then, I've been able to see dead people….walking around….and blood….and…bodies that others couldn't see. Like, just the other day, I saw a dead body on the road…but Sasuke, my teammate, couldn't see it…."

"I think I know what this means. Perhaps…..they are sending you messages."

"Messages….?"

"Yes….they are showing what happened to them….to you. Many people who have regrets….or are searching for justice, stay behind as spirits. These are the people you see. The bodies….the blood….they are just scenes they want you to see. They want justice, and for people to know what happened."

Everything seemed to click, at that moment. A heavy, shaking weight seemed to be removed from her mind, and she relaxed a little.

"So….it's like….I know things that others don't. I'm powerful….in this way!"

"Yes, I suppose so. But listen carefully….I don't think that too many people should know of this….your parents and sensei included. This should be a secret between the two of us; they might not believe you, or perhaps the information may fall into the wrong hands."

"Y-….your right. I promise this will stay between only us. I'm afraid they may think I'm crazy," she said, a small smile on her face.

"You should use this wisely. You may be able to do more than you think you can do. This is unlike any jutsu learned; in fact, this isn't too much of a ninja thing, other than for obtaining information. I believe….I have been believing, for a while, that human souls can be tampered within the body, and can maybe even be taken out by force."

Sakura's eyes widened.

_I had no idea…._

"And now, you may have the ability to do so."

The girl's eyes widened.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Woot! Next chapter! Oh...thx to Owntheworld for being such an awesome friend and constant reviewer! XD (BTW I wore that Hetlaia shirt today and it was awesome!) Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NARUTO! DUN DUN DUN...**

Within the next few days, it seemed as though things were smoother. She still saw the strange people, along with blood over windows…..in her bathtub (she would need to look further into that), but still, things seemed a bit easier.

They were waiting on the bridge for their (very) un-punctual sensei. Sakura was silent, which Sasuke found a bit odd. She didn't even say a word all morning. Still, he wasn't going to be the one to ask her why.

"Sakura-chan!" Well, even if he wanted to ask, a certain loud-mouthed blonde beat him to it. "Why are you so quiet?"

The said girl shook her head slightly, her thoughts now focusing on Naruto's voice.

"Hm….?"

"I asked why you were being so quiet! Hey…..was that jerk Sasuke mean to you?" He yelled, an accusing finger pointed at the said Uchiha.

"Hn…..Loser."

"Sasuke! Shut up! What did you do to Sakura?"

"Nothing, dobe…."

The stoic boy turned towards the pink-haired girl, and found it incredulous that she has said nothing this entire time. If he's been following her behavioral patterns correctly, she should have already smacked Naruto for calling him a jerk….not that he cared….he was just a bit curious.

"SAAAAKKKKUUUURRRAAAA! WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING?"

She snapped out of her thoughts once again, and finally turned to look at him. "I don't know….I was just lost in thought."

Naruto, being a slight baka, didn't notice her strange tone of voice as she said this, or how her answer seemed a bit odd for her, and continued his attempt to get her into a conversation. Sasuke, however, did, and raised an eyebrow in question, but then quickly ignored it.

_At least she isn't trying to flirt with me….or being quite as annoying. _He internally smirked, but on the outside his face bore a usual indifferent façade.

From the time it took for Kakashi to get there, Naruto continued to try to talk to her, but Sakura didn't say much of anything, and instead was drowning out the sound of his voice. What she was doing was listening….to sounds no one else could hear, besides her and the woman, for she knew of no one else that could. Murmurs, a scream somewhere far away, being drowned out….she has been listening for a while, and knew to ignore most of them, as there wasn't anything she could do. She had become so caught up that she didn't notice her sensei arrive on the tip of the bridge.

"LIAR!" Naruto's yell at one of Kakashi's lame excuses snapped her attention back to her teammates. She didn't miss Sasuke's questioning look, although he's been looking at her like that since….the incident…

_I need them to think that nothing is wrong with me. I can't have them constantly worrying….or them trying to find anything out_.

* * *

><p>The day spent training went rather quickly, or at least to Sakura. She tried her best to practice fighting, and to focus her attention on only that. When they sat down to eat lunch, she resumed her listening. All of her teammates noticed her silence, but chose to ignore it. Sasuke sat right beside her and found it odd that she didn't even say one word to him. He knew that trying to find out would be a waste of his time and wouldn't make him any stronger, but he was just so curious. He hasn't seen her so quiet before…..not once in his life. Still, he chose to dismiss to subject from his mind, and resumed thinking of ways to obtain power.<p>

When Kakashi dismissed them, it was close to evening. Sakura walked towards the old woman's shop, but felt a presence behind her.

Yes, she could feel a presence; not as in the ninja way, by sensing chakra. No, she could actually feel someone's soul within them; she could tell if it was a wandering, lost spirit, or if it was someone who was alive. This time, she knew it was one of her teammates because they felt familiar.

Turning her head she saw Sasuke. She smiled lightly, and turned to face him.

"Hm….I was just….um, curious as to where you were going….your home's that way, you know."

_Crap….did I really just ask her that? I'm not supposed to care…._

"Oh….I just had an errand to run…." The way she said it was so calm, so he knew that it wasn't a lie.

"Hn." With that, he turned and walked away, slightly irritated with himself.

Sakura smiled. She liked how she knew so many things she was sure no one else knew of….besides that woman, that is. It made her feel….powerful.

* * *

><p>"I'm here…." Sakura said happily as she entered the shop.<p>

_I can't believe it….this woman has helped me so much and yet I don't even know her name!_

"Oh….I'm back here!" she called from what seemed like the back storage room. Sakura walked through the draped curtains and saw her over a few boxes again.

"Um….I don't know what to call you….Miss….?"

"Higami. Miss Higami."

"Uh….I don't mean to invade your personal life, but….does 'Miss' mean that you're not married?"

The older woman sighed. "No, I'm not…."

"Oh…."

"Well, anyway, Sakura….." she said, changing the subject. "I would like you to do something….."

"Hm?"

"Just lie down, and…..leave your body…."

Sakura smiled happily, and walked to an open space in the room, her back on the floor. She has been 'leaving' this way for a long time now…..so it was no big ordeal to her.

She focused, almost erasing her mind….it felt so right to do so. She was now looking at the wall, then turning to find her body in the same position as when she left.

"Hm…." Miss Higami smiled dreamily. "Your gift is so amazing, sweetheart….I've been around spirits a lot, too….but I've never seen anyone like you."

"I wanted to ask you something….these spirits I'm seeing…..I mean, when people die, do they just become them? Or do we go somewhere…?"

The woman sat on the floor, folding her hands in her lap. "I've been trying to answer that question for a while now…but I've lost a lot of people in my life….." her head bowed slightly as she said this, "but I haven't seen them, so I'm sure that they have gone somewhere….they have moved on. I know for a fact that the people you are seeing are just lost spirits, whom haven't moved on for some reason. You see, we live in a world full of shinobi, and people may get too caught up in revenge or power…..or on loved ones, or special places….." Sakura thought of Sasuke as she said 'revenge or power', "and they simply refuse to leave, but I've only seen the people one would label as 'good' to stay behind….some evil ones are demons, trying to torture and posses the living." Sakura shuttered at this, but the woman continued her lecture. "But those are so rare…. But my point is….you may be able to help these spirits move on…..you are more powerful than they are because you are living."

"Wait…..so you want me to help them try to leave? Like on those TV shows?"

She chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so….but you'll be much more powerful than those mediums or other spiritualist…..because you would be in the form of a spirit. But be careful….they may try to posses you or attack you if they are indeed demons….but as I've said, those seem rather rare."

"So….per, say….at night, you want me to leave my body and try to get these ghosts to move on?"

"Yes….but only if you are up to this….you seem to have a rather strong will….it would be harder for anything to hurt you…."

Sakura felt slightly relieved at this.

"Oh….I've been thinking about how you can even do this in the first place….well, it seems as though when that spirit of that girl ran straight through you, she actual pushed your spirit out. Somehow, when you found your body, you've figured out how to focus and 'leave'…there have been a few legends and stories of people whom could do such things…..and my spirit has never been pulled out, so I don't know how to…..but still, I will try to help you however I can."

"Miss Higami? What if I tried to….push your soul out?"

"No, it wouldn't be right. The reason you stayed as just a spirit is because the one who pushed you out must have been fleeing life, and was strong and determined enough to do so in the first place, and without causing you to die, or become trapped. It is very rare for this to happen, but yet….you must be one of the rare cases. I've read so in many spiritual books….Besides, you must have this gift for a reason….if I were to have it, then perhaps it would have been given to me long ago…..

Sakura eyes widened at this news, but she understood. As she re-entered her body, she stood and asked the woman, "Can I borrow some of those books? They might help me, after all…."

"Why of course, dear….."

* * *

><p>Right after the kunoichi ate at the dinner table in her home, she excused herself and began to read the spiritual books. Much of the information were more in-depth explanations of what Miss Higami had already told her, but were still useful nonetheless. She had read almost half of the first book when her mother yelled for her to turn out the lights and get some rest.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, as Sakura walked to the bridge, she saw another bloodied body. Sasuke was also at the bridge from where she could see, and she guessed that he hadn't seen it, so she took this as a lost spirit, and she saw what had happened.<p>

Walking down the alleyway between two buildings nearby, she sensed a ghost's presence. She didn't want her teammate to hear her, so she propped herself against the brick wall, and soon enough her body became limp, and soul-less.

"Hello?" she called. She noticed how everything seemed darker and drawn-out when she was this way. Walking down further, she saw a teenager girl, cowering and crying near a corner.

"W-what do you want?" she asked, her voice echoing off of some un-known object.

"Why are you still here?" For some reason, Sakura could feel that girl's fear and pain, so she knew just what to say.

"M-mom didn't come home! She doesn't like my boyfriends….he-he was killing me!"

"He can't hurt you anymore….you feel pain, I can feel that…..but you need to move on….."

The girl's eyes seemed to glaze over and she nodded. Sakura smiled warmly, trying to get her to rid herself of the bad feelings. In the blink of an eye, the girl disappeared.

Sakura's face matured over, and she felt proud and good that the negative vibes she was being sent had vanished.

As she entered her body, she walked out of the space, and no longer saw the mutilated, dead body lying on the road. She was surprised at how easily the girl had disappeared, but yet…..she was probably ready to cross over, but the thought of being hurt again just somehow made her want to stay. Since Sakura had assured her that all was fine, she had decided to leave.

"What where you doing over there?" asked the raven, his eyes narrowed. He wanted an explanation for her odd behavior.

"I dropped something, and went to retrieve it." The way she said this sounded so mature that it shocked Sasuke a bit, but he questioned her no further and went back to his own thoughts.

She once again was quiet…..listening….she had such a connection with the dead now. She could do things that very few could ever do in human history, and she had a job now, besides being a ninja. She needed to responsibly use her 'gift,' while still trying to become a better kunoichi. Before she was a little uneasy about the whole thing, but now she needed to be ready for anything.

**Please, please review dudes and dudetts! I want to know how this turned out! Arigato! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Longer chapter than the last one...BTW the song "Alice" by Cocteau Twins was playing in my head...after the Sasuke part. Keep reading and you'll understand. Don't own Naruto. Oh, the reason that song was in my head was because I watched some Lovely Bones trailer my friend made on youtube. It's a great movie and book...I got inspiration for this story from it...along with a few other things. Aw well...enjoy!**

"Sakura!" her mother called. "If you're going out, can you give these to Ino's mother?"

She handed a bag of sweets to her daughter. The girl sighed. "Alright."

_You know, I haven't been too nice to Naruto lately…..alright, I guess I'll give him some of these too._

She opened the door to leave, but gasped when she saw Sasuke there, causing her to drop her bag.

"Where's Naruto?" he demanded. Sakura was confused.

"Uh….I don't know, but I was just going over to his place to give him some…." Sasuke had already run off and disappeared. "….sweets…"

_What's going on? What was with the rush? I could find out….._

The kunoichi jumped up to her balcony's window, opened the door, and hid herself in her closet. Once she went into her 'spirit form,' she ran outside to search for her crush.

Everything seemed darker again. She saw a few lonely souls, but didn't stop. She tried to feel for him; she knew what his soul felt like, so she continued to run towards that direction.

Her body felt so much lighter when she was this way. She was, however, careful not to run through any living people, just to be safe.

The raven-haired boy stopped by a ramen shop, so Sakura was not far behind him. She listened as Sasuke shot questions, and the old man explained about the Toad Sage, Jiraiya, and that both he and Naruto were headed towards Tazoku Town. Sasuke took off, and Sakura could feel his anger and determination. This only made her worries flare, and she knew that Naruto must be in danger. Her spirit followed as Sasuke vigorously checked hotel after hotel, describing Naruto and the sannin as best as he could. Several times he was turned down, but eventually a woman said that she did see a "goofy blonde kid, about my age, and an old man with white hair," as Sasuke described them.

As soon as she said the room number, the Uchiha took off, and began to knock quickly on the door, muttering "come on, open up," under his breath. Sakura knew that Naruto was not behind that door; the soul wasn't familiar.

"Sasuke…." she whispered, but her voice sounded hollow and echoed. The said boy did not hear her, as she had predicated previously.

The door sprung open to reveal a shocked boy and a different old man in the room.

"Y-you're not…."he began, but was rendered speechless.

* * *

><p>His eyes blazed red as he ran, a deep glare upon his features. Even though he was a ninja and could run at incredible speeds, Sakura could easily catch up and follow, since she didn't have the weight of the human body, nor would she run out of breath.<p>

She frowned deeply when she saw the look on his face when he stopped to allow more air into his lungs. It reminded her so much of when they were in the forest of death, and he had evil from the curse mark running through his chakra veins. She shivered. She loved Sasuke so, so much; she never wanted him to ever be so nasty and evil.

* * *

><p>She turned around the corner of the building's hallway with him, and he stopped when he saw his brother. Sakura gasped; she had never seen him before, and even from behind she could see the resemblance he had to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha was glaring daggers and utter hatred towards him, his Sharigan creating a more sinister and evil look upon his face.<p>

"It's been a long time…..Sasuke." Sakura was shocked by how calm and collected he sounded. She had always imagined him to be like Orochimaru; a sinister sounding voice that sent chills up one's spine, and poured fear into even the toughest Jounin. No, this Uchiha's voice sounded as stoic and patient as any ANBU's would.

"Itachi….Uchiha," Sasuke said with venom, as if his brother's name was the hatred he carried.

"Oh…..the Sharigan…..and he looks a lot like you," The shark like man that was also in front of Naruto was directing towards his partner. "Itachi, who is this kid?"

"He's…..my younger brother…"

Sakura could feel Naruto's shock. Sasuke only glared harder, if that were even possible for someone his age.

"I heard that the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out…..by _you." _The bluish man said, emphasizing the 'you.' The kunoichi could feel Sasuke's anger flare even more.

"Itachi, Uchiha….." Sasuke seethed. "I hope you're ready to die!" Sakura subconsciously took a step back. She could feel the frustration coming from her blonde teammate.

"It's just as you said brother," Sasuke said angrily, "I've fostered my hatred for you….all this time! I've lived my life for one single purpose…." He had already begun to create his chidori. The blue lighting danced across his porcelain skin, and off the blank walls. He suddenly thrust his shirt's collar outward with his free hand. "TO SEE YOU DIE! IT ENDS HERE!"

Itachi stared at him with his indifferent mask. Sakura was almost overwhelmed by the different emotions she was feeling from the others in the room: Naruto: shock, the blue shark man: wonderment and amusement…..Itachi…was it….pity? It was hard to tell; his emotions seemed so calm…..but Sakura knew that he was feeling something beneath his thick layer of stoic-ness. As for Sasuke….he felt almost nothing but shear hatred, and anger at such a point it was nearly beyond comprehension.

"Sasuke…." She heard Naruto say.

"ENOUGH! YOU'RE DEAD!" Sakura watched in utter shock as Sasuke smashed his hand into the wall and charged at his hated brother with as much force as he could, screaming the entire time. His hand thrust in for the kill…. "DIE!"

All she could see was an explosion. She felt for a moment as the smoke began to disperse. The one Sasuke aimed to kill…..wasn't dead.

* * *

><p>The sannin had appeared a while ago, and said that this was Sasuke's fight. Sakura watched helplessly as Itachi gave his younger brother a brutal beating.<p>

"SASUKE!" she screamed…..it was fruitless….there was no way he could hear her. He was now lying on the ground, blood spilling from his mouth. She could feel his helplessness and pity for himself…..and Naruto's boiling anger as he watched this go down on the sidelines. Sasuke had already yelled at him to not interfere. Sakura held her hands towards her aching heart as her crush was shoved against a wall by his neck.

"You're still too weak….." Itachi whispered, "….you don't have enough hate…..And you know something?" He leaned in closer to Sasuke's ear. "You never will….."

Itachi closed his eyes, only to have them re-open as the Mangekyou Sharigan. Sasuke flinched as the jutsu began to take effect on his mind….

She didn't know what he was being shown, but his screams were audible and echoed throughout the hallways. She winced as she felt his fear…..his desperation…..

Naruto began to run to help him, but she could see Jiraiya swiftly create hand signs. The hallways became covered in a strange, squishy substance….

* * *

><p>Sakura, now inside her body, almost wanted to cry when she saw Sasuke in a coma after what Itachi's Mangekyou did to him. He was lying on a hospital bed listlessly. She touched his arm gently.<p>

"I know, Sasuke….I could feel your pain….but I'm here now….you aren't alone…." she whispered.

He was unmoving. She wondered faintly if his soul would leave….but doubted it would like hers did….after all, she did have a soul push hers out.

* * *

><p>The next few days she spent rather alone, except for the occasional seeing of her sensei, or when she went to see the old woman either with her entire being, or as a spirit. After all, one of her teammates was in a coma, and the other went on a mission with one of the legendary sannin. She continued to read the books she had borrowed from Miss Higami; the stories fascinated her, and she knew how the people must have felt from experience.<p>

She even went to the library to find medical books. The way a human could save someone from dying, how they were the bridge between two worlds, intrigued her. She knew that aside from being a ninja whom went on missions, she wanted to be a medic-nin and save people….help them have a second chance.

Sometimes when she walked near an old building, she could feel the remains of life, or if another spirit was haunting it. The desperation to get away…..but also to stay would be so strong near these areas. She even walked into an abandoned building, once. She sat on the floor, cross-legged, and listened. The voices where harder to hear when she was within her living body, but they where there nonetheless.

"Why are you still here?" she whispered in a calm voice. She could feel the sudden wanting-ness the spirit had, and she smiled. She knew that being gentle and kind to them where the best way to calm their feelings. Eventually, she no longer felt its presence, so she left carefully and slowly, still trying to feel for her connection.

Ino had seen her walking away. "Oi! Forehead-girl!" She said mockingly. "Sasuke's all mine!"

Sakura, whom was still a little dazed, only nodded at her and smiled gently. The purple-clad girl was shocked.

"Uh…..Sakura….what's your problem?"

Sakura smiled again. "Nothing….Ino." The said girl didn't miss the dropped 'pig' suffix. "I'll see you later!" With that, she left a confused Ino behind.

She knew that her ex-best friend didn't understand.

Only Miss Higami did…..it was such a strange thing…..how she could have a connection with the dead, and still have to focus on being a ninja at the same time.

Sakura sat against a wall, and reminisced for a while in her thoughts. After some time, she focused again.

* * *

><p>She ran as a spirit, trying to feel free. She could feel strange, distressed feelings coming from nearby. She stopped, and closed her eyes.<p>

She let her mind be her eyes, and followed to where she could feel and almost see. Eventually she came to an alleyway, where a man was talking to a young, non-ninja girl.

"Ah….yes….you're Shinomi…..I've seen you around," the man said casually. The girl looked with shy, uncomfortable eyes. Sakura understood that she wasn't very comfortable with adults.

"Yes….." she said in a quiet voice. The man stepped a bit closer. The girl's eyes widened slightly when he walked in a half circle around her, and stood at the front of the pathway, oblivious to Sakura in back of him.

That's when Sakura felt it. She could feel evil…..dangerous…horrid emotions…..but still excited and anxious…..radiating off the man. Her eyes narrowed, but she knew to keep a straight face, and ran to her body.

* * *

><p>She felt her bottom for her kunai pouch, and ran to where the other two where. It was already night, the stars twinkling slightly across a black blanket of sky. She hid on the top of a building and pulled out a kunai.<p>

The girl was crying, the man walking closer.

"Please! I need to go home….."

"No. Stay here with me. We can have a lot of fun….."

The girl screamed. Sakura jumped without a second thought, and literally cut the man's head off with her kunai knife. The girl screamed again…..the man's blood soaked into the ground.

She had killed him.

Sakura felt uneasy for a second….but knew she had saved the girl's life.

She turned her blood-splattered face to look at the young girl, whose face was as white as a sheet. Her knuckles were locking.

"It's alright," she said gently, holding her hand towards her. She smiled kindly.

Sakura knew that she was losing consciousness, so she quickly caught her with her blood-soaked hand. She knew that the other man was gone; she didn't feel his spirit.

_What have I done? I could have let him live….but I was so infuriated with all those sick, twisted feelings I was getting from him….He's disgusting._

* * *

><p>Sakura walked home from dropping the girl off at the hospital. She hadn't told the nurses at the front desk of the dead man, but figured that ANBU would find out when doing their rounds. She felt so guilty….it was almost eating her alive.<p>

_I'm a ninja….I'll have to kill an evil person sometime….but I doubt that man was a ninja at all….._

She couldn't take it. She slid herself down a wall, and buried her face in her knees, rocking gently on the balls of her feet. She let her tears fall, and hiccupped from her sobs.

She knew that she was being too gentle….her mind thought of Hinata. Would Hinata bring herself to murder someone? She didn't know. The young Hyuuga was so shy and quiet…..it was hard to imagine.

She cried for quite some time, but eventually wiped her tears away. She knew that she had wanted to help people; that was her life goal now, as both a ninja, and a speaker and listener to the dead, but she still felt guilty.

She thought of how Sasuke ruthlessly tried to kill his own brother. Yes, he truly hated him….but Sakura didn't know if she would ever allow herself to feel so much hatred…..

But then she held her head up high. She had made her decision: from now on, she wouldn't let herself feel as much hatred as Sasuke did, nor would she spread it like a wildfire. There were so many more important things in life, other than revenge…..she just wished Sasuke could see that more clearly.

She walked home, knowing that her mother would be furious at her lateness. She figured training would be a good enough excuse.

**I thought it turned out pretty well...tell me in a review! plz! I love reviews...it keeps me wanting to write more! Trust me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yea, next chapter! I'm on a roll! Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto (of course not...this is _fan_fiction, so why do I have to continue to say that? Aw well...I just did it anyway.)**

Sakura wouldn't forget the day Naruto came back to the village, cocky as ever, along with _two _Sannin. Yes, along with the Toad Sage, Master Jiraiya (also the author of the Make Out Paradise books), was Tsunade….a somewhat cocky, never-wins-at-gambling woman, but strong, powerful, and a great leader. Sakura looked up to her as a sort-of role model; she wanted to grow up to be as strong-willed and as powerful as her…..as a ninja. Already she needed to become a good 'soul-watcher,' secretly doing her duties whilst away from the living….but not completely, in all the same sense. Miss Higami had told her, sounding as wise and dead-on as ever, that she shouldn't compare ninja ways with the bridge between life and death. Being a ninja was one thing, in life….but there was something else….afterwards.

Sakura now sat before an unconscious Sasuke, holding his hand gently. Tsunade walked in and immediately healed the Uchiha with glowing, green hands. The young kunoichi stared at those hands…..at that chakra; it was like bringing someone back….saving them. She wanted to learn how to heal as well….she had already begun to read books, and figured out how to control her chakra and change them to a slime green color. The gentle hum sent good shivers down her spine and excited her; she felt like she could help even more people, and thus prove her worth to the world. But for now, she would just have to watch the Master of Healing do her arts.

Sasuke's eyelids fluttered opened, and he sat up groggily. She could tell that he was only half-awake, but she wrapped her arms around him all the same. He didn't protest or become annoyed; it was as though he let her. Still, part of that was from being asleep for so long.

"Sasuke! I'm so happy you're awake!" she said happily, much emotion in her words.

* * *

><p>That night, within her living body, the Haruno sat in the old woman's shop, sipping tea. She loved to listen to Miss Higami; she always sounded so wise and kind, and Sakura completely trusted her. She was like a mentor; just not in a ninja sense.<p>

"You're connection is becoming more define….and you are helping so many. I must thank you for all that you have done, and for coming to me." The woman said gently, and kindly.

"Uh….yeah, you're welcome. I don't know why I came to you….I just, felt the need to."

She sat back in her chair, thinking of a response. "Perhaps it's because a small part of you knew that I could see you….sometimes I get spirits like that. You have an extraordinary gift…. and you're so kind….I know you'll turn out to be a very good person."

Sakura smiled, the woman reaching out to touch her hands.

"You know….I think that I should be thanking you….for all you've done…." The pink-haired kunoichi said nicely.

"You welcome, my dear….."

* * *

><p>The next day, the young teens (and pre-teen) of Team 7 stood on the bridge, waiting for their extremely late sensei once again. Sakura was quiet as she listened and reminisced in past thoughts and memories. Sasuke watched her with interest; it was only yesterday that he had woken up from, what his female teammate had told him, a long sleep, in which she responded with a hug and her relief shouts. That was the Sakura he was accustomed to. But the way she had been acting, and is acting now….was a bit out-of character for her. She has been so quiet….giving straight forward, wise answers to questions, and she wasn't bugging Naruto, or even him. She was so….not-annoying. The real question was: how did she suddenly mature so quickly?<p>

He watched, his eyes narrowed as Naruto tried to talk to her, but she only answered when she had to, in a gentle, kind way. The kyuubi vessel looked as perplexed as Sasuke felt, but he quickly ignored it and chatted away with her, happy to be on Sakura's apparent 'good side.'

"You know, Kakashi-sensei is always so late all the time! There's gotta be a reason!" he said in a loud fashion, as if proclaiming something.

The kunoichi merely nodded her head. The Uchiha knew that there was something wrong with this picture. Even though he continued to tell himself that he didn't care, his curiosity got to the better of him, so he shifted over towards the Haruno. When his arm was nearly touching hers he stopped, and cocked his head to see her reaction.

Both he and Naruto were shocked to see her only turn her head and smile at him genuinely, and then lean her body weight against the side railing and stare at the sky.

Of course, the loud-mouthed Nine-Tailed Fox holder was the first to speak.

"Hey, Teme! Back away from my Sakura-chan!"

"Hn," was the raven-haired teen's only response. He then realized how close he really was to his female teammate and backed off a bit, heading towards his original place on the bridge. He also noticed how she didn't even react to any of this, including Naruto's response. In his head Sakura would have yelled at Naruto, say something about how the Uchiha could stay that close to her as long as he wanted, and bring her fist down on the crown of Naruto's head. Not that Sasuke would have _cared_.

Eventually their silver-haired sensei 'poofed' above the bridge, his hand raised in a hello. Naruto's outburst to his latest excuse for his tardiness was to be expected, but Sasuke couldn't help noticing that his female teammate said nothing, and instead smiled genuinely. Her quietness and seeming mature-ness shocked him slightly, even if he did tell himself not to worry or care.

* * *

><p>During their training session, Sakura actually was doing much better than she usually did. Kakashi had decided to have her spare against Naruto. The kyuubi vessel did his classic Shadow Clone Jutsu, his doppelgangers charging, but slower than usual (<em>Gotta go easy on my Sakura-chan! <em>he thought.) Sakura was able to dodge a few, but a couple had managed to strike her ("Sorry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled).

The thing that puzzled Sasuke the most was how she immediately went to a certain Naruto, and began to punch and kick him, without the Naruto disappearing.

_How would she know that was the real Naruto? Even my sharigan has a few difficulties with that, since Naruto distributes the same amount of chakra to each clone. How could she have figured out how to do this?_

What also shocked both he and Kakashi was how she backed off, her hands beginning to glow a faint green, and healed most of her wounds.

_Hm….I don't know how she learned to do that….I'll have to ask the Hokage later if she's been giving Sakura a few lessons….._ thought the Hatake, his eyes now averted from his orange book.

Naruto made more clones, and charged in again, obviously a little angry that Sakura had found the real him the first time. He didn't hold back as much as the clones made fists, ready to punch the girl. Sakura evaded the attacks, however a little un-gracefully, and went to attack where she felt the real Naruto's soul.

She didn't hold back as her fist came crashing into his face. Naruto, who was not ready nor had enough time to dodge, felt the full force. His nose bled profoundly as he went crashing into a nearby tree.

"Loser….." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"…." Kakashi was a little shocked by this display. Even though he knew that Sakura had been improving since the beginning, he wasn't sure how she could tell the Naruto's apart so easily. He made a mental note to talk to Lady Tsunade after training.

* * *

><p>The kids of Team 7 were quite tired after sparring. Sasuke and Kakashi had a sparring session after Sakura and Naruto's, and overall they were all exhausted. Sasuke kept a skeptic eye on Sakura, who seemed to be in a daze and didn't speak at all.<p>

They broke away and went their own, separate paths. Sakura, making sure she felt the boys walk away, decided to go to Miss Higami's.

As she walked down the road, she felt one of her teammates following her. She knew a little bit on how to sense chakra, but didn't feel any, so she was sure whoever it was was hiding their signature. Sakura could still feel their soul, either way.

She walked a bit further, and mused that the person was Sasuke. His feelings were too serious to be Naruto, and she had been around him more than Kakashi, so his feeling was more familiar.

She decided to tell him that she knew he was there. After all, he would just think that she could sense chakra, and therefore isn't as much of a weakling as he would have thought before.

"Sasuke!" she called. "I know you're there!" She tried to hide the smirk that was forming on her face.

The said boy jumped down, a slight scowl in his features. He felt angered and irritated, but also….curious?

"How did you know I was up there?" he demanded. "I thought you couldn't sense chakra that well. Also….how can you suddenly know how to heal?"

His questions were quick and he wanted them answered right that second. Sakura knew that she could feel his changes in emotion, which was a huge advantage when it came to Sasuke. He almost always had his 'expressionless mask' on his face, which generally went away when he was angry.

"I _can _sense chakra, Sasuke. I also taught myself how to heal through books," she responded in the most straight-forward and mature voice that she could muster. After all, part of what she said was true.

"How? How do I know you're even Sakura?" he said with cold eyes. The pink-haired kunoichi knew that he was more curious than angry. She tried to think of a good way of telling him.

"What do you want me to do to prove that I am?"

His eyes relaxed as he thought, and then his frown turned into a smirk. "Recite the password we used in the Forest of Death."

Sakura relaxed. She felt the slightest tinge of excited-ness as she felt his emotions. She didn't feel any harsh emotions, or any that would indicate that he would try to hurt her…..which might suggest that he didn't want to test that. This told her that he cared for her in some way, and really didn't want to hurt the real Sakura.

_Maybe he does care….._

She recited the poem, answering the silent question of "when is the moment for a ninja to strike?" Sasuke seemed somewhat pleased.

_It would be almost impossible for an imposter to say that…..unless they were actually in the Forest of Death with us, which I doubt. If that is true, than what's with her sudden change in behavior?_

"Hn," was all he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets and jumped away. Sakura was content when she no longer felt his presence, and continued towards the shop.

* * *

><p>The old woman poured herself a cup of freshly brewed tea, and then looked to the Haruno who was sitting quietly in her seat, lost in thought.<p>

"More tea, dear?" she asked kindly.

"N-no thanks….I actually came here to ask you a question….or….it's more for advice…."

"What about?" The woman seemed interested.

"….You know about the Uchiha massacre…right?" she asked, almost chocking on her words.

She looked shocked. "Y-yes….I've heard the awful news….and you're teammate is the sole survivor, correct?"

"Yes…..he is…."

"….And I suppose you wish to go and investigate the grounds for any wandering souls, am I right?"

Sakura looked up with widened eyes. "W-well, yeah. How did you know?"

"Dear….I had a feeling you would want to investigate….especially since the one you love is an Uchiha. You should head over there now, while it's slim that anyone is there." Miss Higami said with a smile.

"Yes….Oh, and thanks…." Sakura replied as she ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Walking under the "Do Not Cross" lines, she found herself in the mists of a small town.<p>

_To think that all those people died here….all under Itachi's hand. It must be so horrible for Sasuke to have to live with this…._

She continued to walk, and felt a soul. Craning her neck she could see a woman, her shirt sporting the Uchiha crest. She looked at Sakura with question.

The living girl was distracted, trying to feel this soul's emotions. She felt….depressed….and longing.

Another presence was felt, and Sakura knew that it was coming from behind. Her eyes seemed to not want to stop studying the ghost woman already to her right.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar, deep voice yelled from behind.

Sakura gasped as she turned around, because right behind her was…

"Sasuke."

**Muhahaha Cliff Hanger! Review...and maybe I'll update...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gomenesai! So sorry I haven't updated in such a long time...I just went back to school a few weeks ago and I've been overwhelmed with homework (which sucks). Sorry that this chapter isn't longer, but at least it's something, right?**

Sakura's stomach clenched tightly, her mind trying to process what has just happened. She tried to speak, but no words would come. Above all, she just didn't know what to _say._

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" he repeated, anger lacing his words. Sakura knew that was what he felt, along with slight curiosity.

"I-I," She just didn't know what to say to him without getting him even more annoyed with her, or without saying her real reason for being where she was now. Her mind rushed with options, and after a few moments, she grasped one.

"I was at the library, and I happened to stumble upon a book about your clan." She looked at his expression, which still held annoyance, but she knew he was a little surprised.

"…So I came here to see the compound in person, rather than just a picture in a book. I didn't mean to do anything…I just came to see," _which is true…_she thought. "I know that you probably don't want outsiders here. If it makes you happy, I won't come back again."

He looked at her eyes, which didn't seem to quiver too much. He was, however, quite surprised at her mature voice. The Uchiha was expecting that she was here for fan-girl, affectionate reasons, rather than because she was just curious of what it looked like. Still, he told himself not to care, since she did just say that she wouldn't come back again.

"Hn. Don't come back here again." He said seriously, his eyes narrowed. It was difficult for Sakura to look him in the eyes.

"I-I won't…I promise," she said with a slight smile. She took a quick look at where the ghost woman was, who was now gone.

_Alright Sasuke, I won't come back…like this, anyway. I'm sure I can speak to even more members of your clan._

With that, she left.

* * *

><p>When she got home, she noticed her mother sitting in a recliner that was in the living room. She looked at her daughter with slight annoyance.<p>

"Where were you? You're late…You missed dinner!"

"I'm sorry, Mom…I had ninja duties to do," she lied.

The older woman sighed. "I know…I should expect that you'll be home later because you're a ninja now…I'm just…worried. Have you been having anymore coma-incidents?"

_Of course I have, I've just been able to control them now._

"No."

"Ok…well, go heat up your dinner and get to bed, then."

"Hai."

* * *

><p>That same night Sakura left her body and headed for the Uchiha compound. The coldness brushed her soul's cheeks, just as it would her body. She ran faster, trying to make the most of her time before dawn. Just as she was about to fly through the yellow tape lines, a hand grabbed her arm.<p>

"W-what?" she breathed. Turning her head, there was a male spirit, whom was wearing glasses. His outfit was a jounin outfit, completely clean and tatter-free.

"Help…me…" he said, desperation…

"Y-you have to move on…but you have to do that yourself…by letting go-"

"NO!" he screamed, causing Sakura to feel fear and goose bumps.

"You have to! I-"

"I-p-please I-I-I know you're a-alive…" The way he spoke, by stuttering, sounding like he was trying to grasp air to create his words. Sakura guessed it was a childhood habit.

"How do you know?" she asked, her eyes studying the man.

"Y-you don't feel like the other ones do…and you said y-you couldn't help me move on…so you must be alive…I-I-I have something undone…P-please, I need to use your body!"

Sakura looked shocked, but then her eyes dropped.

"P-please…I refuse to move on until I-I make it up to her…somehow…" He sounded as though he was begging now. He got on his knees, his grasp still on her right arm.

"P-please…it won't be for long!"

"I-I don't know…" And it was true, she didn't. She could hear Miss Higami's stern, but kind words in her head.

_You must treat all of these spirits equally, and help them. You have this gift now…you should only use it for good deeds._

"O-ok, I will…"

"T-thank you…" he sobbed. The Haruno grabbed his hands, and the two ran for her house.

* * *

><p>Now in her room, both looked at her sleeping form. The man stared at the pink-haired body beneath the sheets, chest rising up and down in a rhythm. Sakura was the first to answer the unspoken question between them.<p>

"I think you just…enter…"

"Enter? Do I just…touch you?" he asked.

"I…" She thought of how to say this, and really whished Miss Higami was here at that moment. Still, she knew it wouldn't hurt her to try.

"I think so…yes."

* * *

><p>The next day, 'Sakura' walked to the bridge, following the real Sakura's instructions carefully.<p>

"_We always meet at the bridge in the morning…my Sensei's always late. There are two boys…one who dresses in orange and has yellow, spiky hair (named Naruto) and one that dresses in blue and has black hair, and his name is Sasuke. You'll have to go through my day until Kakashi-sensei dismisses us, and then you can set things right with your lover."_

Sure enough, yellow and orange came bounding to the bridge.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled, a fist raised in the air.

_Loud one isn't he…_ the jounin thought.

Another figure came, his hands jammed in his pockets.

"Grrrr….Sasuke-teme," Naruto growled.

"Hn. Loser."

_Two completely opposite personalities…_

"Hey…Sakura! I was thinking that after we train with Sensei (that being if he ever shows up…) do you want to go get ramen with me? Please?" Naruto begged with wide, bright blue eyes.

She stared at him with even wider, greener, eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…uh…N-Naruto b-but I have s-s-s-something to do l-later…"

Naruto thought only one thing: _She's stuttering! She must be all nervous and stuff…which means she must like me! Alright!_

"You don't have to be all nervous Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed with a wide, toothy smile.

She gave him a puzzled look.

"I-I'm not nervous…"

Sasuke, who was watching the pair from behind, gave an incredulous look. The way Sakura was stuttering did not sound normal at all; it was more like she was trying to grasp words than out of nervousness.

_Will there be no end to her odd behavior? _he thought.

A while later their sensei finally appeared, a hand waved in the air.

"Sorry I'm late…a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way…"

"I've already heard that lame excuse, Sensei!" shouted Naruto.

The pink-haired girl looked around a little nervously, not sure on what to say. The man inside the young girl's body decided to giggle, and gave Naruto a slight compliment on his comedy that he portrayed.

Sasuke made a mental note to pay closer attention to his female teammate; she just may be some sort of imposter. Her behavior was too odd and he would need to speak to his Sensei about the matter, once out of ear-shot.

**You're reviews make me want to update...so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update; I promised myself that over Christmas break I would update all of my stories that weren't one-shots.**

What is the matter with her?

All throughout training, Sasuke noted, she was fighting with much more vigor and determination than he had ever witnessed from his pink-haired teammate. She had even beaten Naruto in a spar, whom had many bruises and even a broken arm when they had finished. The young Uchiha watched their fight with narrowed eyes, waiting for the correct moment to bring Sakura up in a conversation with his sensei. He was sure, however, that the silver-haired nin had already noticed something strange about Sakura, but Sasuke wanted to hear what he had to say on the subject.

Not that Sasuke didn't want her to get stronger-no, he defiantly _did_ want his weak, I-have-to-be-protected-nearly-as-much-as-the-client teammate be able to handle a fight on her own for once-but she was acting much too strangely to be the _real _Sakura. The real question was who is this person walking beside him now?

Yes, her short, bubble-gum colored hair bounced near her shoulders as she trudged alongside him, silent as a mouse. Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eye, ready to catch anything else she might do that was off.

As the four of them neared the intersection where they took different paths home, Naruto still babbling away about something trivial like food, Sasuke continued to watch her. He immediately noticed her taking a different path, rather than the one to her apartment complex.

"Sakura."

She stopped abruptly, turning her body slightly to face him.

"Hmm?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes for a second. An idea popped into his head, but he scowled at the thought. Still, if she didn't answer the question he had in mind like how the Sakura he knew would, then he would immediately know that this was an imposter.

"Would you…would you like to…" _Just say it…she's annoying, but you need to know! _"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

Sasuke's face was clearly one of frustration, but he put some of his pride away to witness her reaction. Her eyes widened, but not as much as he thought they should.

"N-no thanks."

With that, she turned around and stalked away, leaving a wide-eyed, confused, and extremely suspicious Sasuke behind.

* * *

><p>"You're back," the pink haired girl said, watching-well, she was watching her own body, really-walk into the old woman's abode.<p>

"Y-yeah…hey, thanks for letting me feel life again…I got to talk to her. S-she didn't believe that I was once her h-husband at first, so my spirit h-had to talk to her. She was really surprised, but she forgave me. I'm so happy."

Sakura and the old woman beside her smiled, watching as Sakura's face did the same.

"Y-your teammates are also really great…Man, I forgot how g-great sparring was. I-I feel almost alive again."

"Well, I'm glad…do you think you're ready?"

"Yes…and you can have your body back."

Sakura smiled, stepping closer to the spirit of the man.

"Remember…the light is above you."

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat beside his jounin teammate, watching as he flipped the pages of his favorite orange book. The lazy nin looked at him out of the corner of his eye, noticing his agitated appearance.<p>

"What's up? You've been acting weird lately," he said in a lazy, almost drawled voice.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "_I've _been acting strange lately? Have you not noticed Sakura's behavior?" he said almost monotone...although there was anger underlying his words.

Kakashi pulled his book away to study Sasuke more closely. His eyes looked much like slits, his eyebrows arched. His teeth made a slight grinding noise as he pulled at the material of his shorts. The Hatake sighed.

"Yes, Sasuke…I've been noticing and keeping track of Sakura's strange behavior after the incident of her first coma. I think Naruto's too dense to see the changed pattern of her behavior, but you noticing doesn't surprise me." And it didn't. Sasuke was smart, and even if he acted as though he didn't care, Kakashi knew he paid attention to the tiniest details in just about everything.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Sasuke, looking off to the horizon that displayed an orangey-pink canvas of color. He contemplated whether or not they should tell others of Sakura's behavior, or maybe even the Hokage. If Sakura was really an enemy spy after all-however horrible an actor this one was-Sasuke wanted to make sure that no important information on the Leaf Village would reach antagonist ears.

"I think," began Kakashi, "that we should just continue to watch her normally. Maybe she is an imposter after all-but her behavior isn't any real indicator. Perhaps she is going through a phase or is training more often, or both."

"But Kakashi…" Sasuke began in a somewhat complaining tone (just a bit-he is an Uchiha, after all), "her behavior is way too off. If I know her well enough, I'd say there is no way she could have changed so much in only days. There has to be something up."

Kakashi studied him, a slight smile forming under his facial mask. "And what do you suggest we do?"

Sasuke sat back against a branch near the top of the building he and his sensei resided on. What was he going to do? Normally, he would shrug it off, but there had to be something wrong and it irritated him.

"Well…I know this is really old-fashioned and almost corny…but we could ask her a bunch of questions only our teammate would know."

Kakashi smiled again. "Well…whatever will work is whatever will work-if that makes any sense. If it will put your worries to rest, I say we give it a try."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

* * *

><p>Sakura sat at a table, which housed a teapot, teacups and such accessories, staring at the older woman seated in front of her. The senior was smiling, holding her cup daintily to her lips.<p>

"You know, Sakura," she began, "I think you're coming along quite well. I really would like to teach you more…so much more. You'd probably be even better at these things than I am. But, I know you have your ninja training and other things to do."

Sakura stared at the woman with a slightly disbelieved look. "What do you mean? What else can you teach me besides all that stuff I read in those books I borrowed from you? What other things are there, besides talking and seeing spirits?"

The woman leaned in closer to the girl, as though she were telling a secret. "There is so much more-so much, in fact, I've only begun to grasp all there is to know about this world-about life. I see that so many people are either too materialistic or too caught up in becoming stronger that they don't stop to appreciate the life and the wonderful things they already have. It's human nature to want more-to be greedy, even-but in order to truly become strong, one must be able to see the deeper meanings and what is truly hidden in the world around them. If they learn to care about others and the world, they'll accomplish this. It may be simple or complex, but I think people these days-especially ninja-need to learn to find their inner spirit and learn to love one another."

The woman leaned back into her chair, her cup held near her lips. Sakura stared at the woman, hanging on her every word, contemplating their hidden meaning. She understood, now, and because of the time having spent with Miss Higami that the woman disliked ninjas because she thought too many of them were controlled by hate or desire, or by another person's, and so felt many of them were ignorant. Being blinded by power and corruption, many ninjas pursued what they thought would better themselves in life, never stopping to see beyond that. True, it was important to live in the present, but looking to the future had its advantages.

Sakura thought of Sasuke and how he always said his past only lead him to revenge. Deep in her heart she feared he might make his vendetta his up-most priority, casting her, Naruto, and Kakashi aside to fulfill what he considered his only goal in life: killing his brother. She shuddered at the thought, for it was one of her worst fears. She couldn't stand losing him; she finally understood that she didn't have a childish crush on him, but she cared far too deeply for him and was in love with the young Uchiha. She'd probably do just about anything for him, as well.

"What else can you teach me?"

Miss Higami got a sparkle in her eye, signifying her gratitude that Sakura did, in fact, want to learn more. If the Haruno could discover more into the earthly and spiritual topics, perhaps this pink-haired girl would be one of the most powerful people in the world. One didn't need physical strength or status to become powerful, after all.

"What I can teach you, for starters, is the art of exorcism. From then on, perhaps you'll be able to leave your body to even further places-if you know what I mean."

Sakura's eyes widened as she smiled and nodded her head. "You mean, to where people go after they die?"

"Maybe-I'm not sure it's possible, but with your gift, who knows? Maybe…maybe God gave you this power for a reason."

Sakura's smile grew even bigger at that.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Kakashi stood outside near an intersection in the paths around the village, waiting for Sakura to come bounding back from the path Sasuke saw her go down last. The silver-haired jounin was busy reading his book, and the Uchiha had his hands crammed in his pockets, leaning against a tree. It was already dusk, and he could see the faint stars above the village against a charcoal sky.<p>

Sasuke squinted a bit as pink came into view. He stood up straight, as did his sensei, when she came closer.

"Hello, Sakura," Kakashi greeted, putting Make-Out Paradise back into his weapons pouch. The pink-haired girl eyed them with a puzzled expression.

"What are you two doing here so late at night? Is there something wrong?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Sasuke said coolly. Sakura's eyes met his hard ones warily.

"Well, I was hoping you could answer some questions for us, since both Sasuke and I have been intrigued by your sudden change in behavior. So, if you'll follow us to a more secluded area, that'd be just fine."

Sakura stared at them with a surprised look. Sasuke kept eyeing her in a way she could only describe as making her feel uncomfortable and Kakashi was basically saying he was going to interrogate her…But, no-they were her teammates; what did she have to worry about? They might have thought her behavior was off, but they wanted to make sure it was just that she had matured, right?

"Alright, then," she responded. She moved to walk in front of her teammates. The three of them then proceeded down the streets, with Sasuke staring at the back of her head the entire time.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11

They had been walking for some time, Sasuke eyeing Sakura's pink locks with suspicion. She hadn't said a word, not even questioning where it was they were going, and it almost worried him.

He was, even if he wouldn't admit it, afraid. He was afraid that this _was_ some sort of imposter, afraid that this person wanted information and would give it to Konoha's enemies, afraid that Sakura, his teammate whom he knew deeply cared for him, was captured, probably being tortured somewhere, or was already dead.

_Don't jump to the worst case-scenario, _he forced into his mind. _I'm probably over-reacting. This is most likely the real Sakura; she's just matured or changed her personality according to being a ninja. That's probably all it is._

Feeling a bit more content he stopped eyeing his female teammate and looked over her head, spotting Kakashi not far ahead of him.

"Ok, this will do," said the sensei of the group, stopping near the training grounds Sasuke and Sakura knew by heart.

The Haruno's eyes shifted around, wondering what her teammates wanted to ask her. She sincerely hoped it wouldn't turn into an interrogation, and instead would feel more like a conversation. She looked to Sasuke and saw that his eyes were studying her as though she might try to escape. At this her stomach clenched in uneasiness, as did her teeth.

"Now, Sakura," Kakashi began, stepping in front of her. Sasuke walked around to her backside as casually as he could, but his footsteps were still a bit stiff.

"Yes…?" She swallowed hard.

"You don't have to look so nervous," he said, and Sakura could tell he was smiling; his eyes looked as though they were too, in the way they were closed. "We just want to be sure everything's alright."

The tenseness went away for a moment, but then continued strong, despite Sakura's wishes. She felt like a young girl again: shy, lost, weak, and small. She had almost forgotten what all of that mixed together felt like. It wasn't a good feeling, or one she would ever want to welcome.

"Now," he began, "do you remember starting out on our team together...a while ago?"

Sakura nodded her head, how could she not?

"Well…let's start with something easy. What was the first test you and the boys had to do, and what did I say would happen if you all failed?"

Sakura was taken aback by this. Not by the difficulty of the question; no, she knew the answer to it like she knew the back of her hand. It was the fact that Kakashi was asking her a question based on the notion that he- and probably Sasuke, as well – thought she wasn't Sakura. The pink-haired girl had thought the questions were going to be what she had been doing that made her change so much, not whether or not she was who she said she was.

She decided to answer all the questions, and tell Kakashi of her complaints at the end.

"The first test was what you had called, "The Bell Test," in which we were supposed to work together to obtain the two bells you had attached to you. I had asked you why there were only two bells, when there were three of us, and you later told us that we had to think like a team, even if only two of us got to eat lunch. If we had failed, you said you would send us back to the academy, and we couldn't eat lunch as well." She smiled as she reminisced in this memory.

Kakashi relaxed a bit, but Sasuke still appeared tense. The jounin gave a look with his eye to the obsidian ones, signaling that the young Uchiha should ask a question.

Understanding his message, Sasuke gave a low, "Sakura."

She turned to face him, instantaneously taking in his form. His emotions, from what she could feel, were that of agitation, and she could feel the doubt around him.

"Yes?"

Sasuke withdrew a breath. He knew something he could ask her that their blonde teammate did not know anything about, as he had been unconscious at the time.

"Do you remember being in the Forest of Death with Naruto and I? Well…explain what great event had happened, and who it was that attacked us."

Sakura shivered a bit at the memory, but carried on anyway. "We got separated…I was with you. Orochimaru attacked us…we both entered some horrible genjutsu. Somehow you got us both outta there…and then we meet up with Naruto when we were attacked again. You were afraid and tried to give the scroll up…but Naruto stopped you. Then, Orochimaru did some jutsu that made Naruto unconscious…and then you fought him while I stood off to the sidelines, like always. You did a Dragon Flame jutsu, and thought you won; turned out, Orochimaru was fine, and his skin came off to reveal a very pale complexion. Then…then he bit you, and you were in a lot of pain. I tried to do everything I could, but you passed out."

Sasuke watched her carefully, happy with her response so far. Kakashi's eye went a little wide as he heard the event unfold of how Sasuke had obtained the curse mark from Orochimaru, and wanted to hear more.

"And…what happened after that?" said the silver-haired man.

Sakura took a breath before she spoke. "I got attacked by three Sound ninja…Rock Lee came to try to help me, but he failed. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru did also, but just as some others showed up, Sasuke had purple chakra leaking off of him, and he went…crazy. You asked who had hurt me, Sasuke, and when one of the enemy ninja said he had, you broke his arms. When you were going to attack the other male, I stopped you, and the marks went away. Ever since, you told me not to tell Naruto, or else he might start worrying about you, too."

Sakura began to shiver slightly as she saw that frightening Sasuke, his body obscured in black and purple, that crazy look in his eye. She remembered how she kept telling herself that monster wasn't him; it just could not have been her Sasuke.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was glad that she had answered in the way he had hoped, and how she was shaking a little bit. This was the Sakura he knew. She had probably just grown up a little, especially since the Chunin exams, which was fine.

Kakashi was also content by what she had told them, and by the way Sasuke had the tiniest of smirks on his face, his easiness only rose higher.

"Well…I think that's it," said the jounin. Sasuke nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei," began Sakura, a bit skeptical, "why did you ask me _those_ questions? I thought you were going to ask me…" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"…Never mind. But…did you think I was…I don't know…some kind of imposter?" Sakura demanded a little harshly.

"Sakura…we weren't sure," said Sasuke. "You've been acting strange lately…is there anything you're doing that we should know about?"

Sakura sighed. There was no way she would tell them…at least, not yet. "No…I've just been…thinking. I want to become stronger, and I'm tired of being a burden. I started training more often, and I wanted to stop doing trivial things, and start focusing on what matters most to me: being a great ninja." _And being a great soul-watcher…exorcist…and know all there is to know about the world._

Sasuke's smirk widened. She was finally getting it. Now, maybe instead of wasting her time trying to go out with him and doing other trivial things, she would be trying to get stronger, and he wouldn't have to make watching her so she wouldn't get hurt a top priority when they went on missions together as a team.

Looking to Kakashi, he could tell that he was also smiling.

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks, Sakura focused on studying exorcism with Miss Higami, and training herself harder physically. While out at a bookstore, she had bought a book on a few jutsu she wanted to learn, and one on being an exorcist. Miss Higami was her sensei during the night while her body stayed peacefully in a coma at home, and Kakashi was her sensei during the day, when her body was awake and at its fullest.<p>

"Remember, Sakura: the key is to rid the spirit from the abode, as it acts as its catalyst. You want the spirit to move on, whether it wants to or not. If it should stay behind, an evil, more powerful spirit –such as a demon- might try to manipulate or force the spirit to do things they normally wouldn't want to do. That's why it's important for them to find the light. Exorcism will make this happen."

"Remember, Sakura: the key is to focus you chakra to that certain part of your body, and make the hand seals. If you do the seals faster, then you will have more chakra to work with, since you didn't lose as much charging up. Chakra-control -which you are quite talented at- will make this happen."

Sakura, being the smart girl she was, tried terribly hard to memorize as much as she could, until her brain (and her calloused hands) ached. By the time Team 7 was to go onto their next mission (after trying to have a peak under their sensei's mask), Sakura was more ready than ever.

* * *

><p>"I wonder why Kakashi-sensei wanted us to see that movie before we went on our mission," Naruto said as he sat before a slightly irritated Sakura.<p>

"I don't know…but if you hadn't been messing around in the movie theater, we might have been able to watch the rest of it," she said, putting her irritation away. She had been training hard, and had to focus on the mission at hand.

"Yeah…but Princess Gale was so amazing. I wish she were real," said Naruto, dreamily.

"It was just a movie," Sasuke says from his seat atop a pile of logs, hands laced in front of his face.

* * *

><p>Well, as it turns out, Team 7 was assigned to watch a (rather annoying and stubborn) actress who had played Princess Gale in the movie. Naruto, who was once a great fan, came to despise her for her attitude towards life and how she was the complete opposite of Princess Gale, who was a strong, devoted leader –or, at least, was what she was in the movies. While the camera crew tried to film the newest movie in the land of snow, Team 7 were their protectors.<p>

They were now aboard a large ship, which was a set for a part of the movie, as it headed towards a large, icy glacier in the middle of the freezing ocean.

As the crew tries to film another segment of the movie, they are attacked by three mysterious ninja, who apparently know who Kakashi is.

"Hey, little girl, get outta the way!" a large enemy calls as he detaches a claw arm from his suit to grab the pink-haired girl. Sakura, who knew it was coming, jumped out of the way, and formed the seals for a new jutsu her sensei had taught her.

Large waves pooled around the man, enveloping him in a thick sheet of ice. He remained unmoving, until he flickered and changed into a piece of dirty ice.

"Substitution," Sakura mutters under her breath, putting her arms up for a fight. She could sense the man's soul, along with his chakra, as he came barreling towards her, clawed fist ready to cut her to ribbons.

Sasuke watched from where he was fighting with a woman in a similar suit to the other two men, as the overweight man was going to overpower the petite girl. The Uchiha had just enough time away from his fight to quickly run over to where his teammate was standing.

"Sakura! Look out!" he yelled as he was getting ready to jump before her.

"Stay back, Sasuke!" she yelled back, putting her fist backwards until her elbow grazed her back. "I'll be fine!"

Sasuke grunted in frustration, but watched almost warily as the man came closer-_closer-closer-_

Sakura focused as much chakra as she could into her fist, and smashed her arm into the man's lower stomach area. Her punch had been so hard that the man's suit wasn't enough to balance the force of the blow, and he ended up doubled-over, as he coughed up what looked like pints of blood, onto the crystalline snow.

"Damn…girl…" he muttered between hacks. Sasuke stood, wide-eyed, at the damage his once weak teammate had done. She had been training a ton, hadn't she?

Before they could finish the rest of the fight, however, the man Kakashi had been fighting called for a retreat upon seeing his comrade so beaten-up and somehow managed to escape with both of his teammates.

* * *

><p>The ninja and the rest of the filming crew took large RV's throughout the icy wilderness; apparently there was no spring in the Land of Snow. The actress who played Princess Gale, whose real name was Yukie Fujikaze, turned out to be the "long-lost" princess of the Land of Snow, which was taken over by rogue ninja, its leader now being an evil, twisted man named Doto. Doto wanted Yukie's necklace, which was supposed to be a "key" to the Land of Snow's sacred treasure, which Yukie's father had kept hidden before being assassinated. Yukie's manager, Nadare, turned out to be her caretaker from when she was a child, before the Land of Snow experienced the coup de ta from Doto and his forces.<p>

"Please, Princess…" he begged as he kneeled before her. "Take your place as the rightful heir to the Land of Snow!"

"No…I refuse," said Yukie as she tried to make her way out the door from within the RV. Naruto was beyond furious with her attitude.

"This man has given up so much for you! How can you turn your back on everyone like this!" he yelled. Sakura watched a bit warily from her seat as emotions were thrown across the room, most of them being anger or irritation. Kakashi stood near the back of the room, and Sasuke was beside her, his arms folded and head downward. Naruto stood up from his seat on Sakura's other side.

"Because…I never wanted to come back to the Land of Snow! All this snow and ice has done is freeze and harden the hearts of those who live here!" she said before exiting the room.

Sakura could feel the saddened and betrayed emotions coming from her soul.

* * *

><p>Yukie had made a few attempts to escape within the next few days, but each time she was caught. As it turned out, the reason for coming all this way to the Land of Snow was to get the princess-to-be to take her kingdom back again, despite how much she didn't want to ever return to her homeland.<p>

One time when she escaped, however, Naruto went to retrieve her. While she less than reluctantly hopped aboard his back while he trudged back to where the RV's where, Naruto went through a tunnel. Within the caved walls the pair heard a train, which was probably some sort of jutsu, and Naruto had to outrun it with Yukie on riding on his back. Yukie continued to yell for him to give up, but Naruto, being the stubborn and determined person he was, refused. Eventually they escaped from the tunnel, but only to meet up with Doto and his large train, who demanded for the princess. The others showed up, all clad up with samari swords.

"For the princess!" yelled Nadare as he and the others charged towards the train. The other crew members remained hidden atop a large, snowy hill as they continued to film the fight, which wasn't a fake battle at all.

The "soldiers" were blasted with kunai pumped from the train, and many laid dead, dying, or wounded across a bloody snow. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi rushed there just in time for the jounin to blow a part of the train to bits. Sakura was horrified to the amount of lost souls now prowling around the snowy hills.

She looked beside her to see Sasuke, his face impassive, as they watched Nadare die on a piece of wood. He again tried to coax the princess to take the place as ruler once again, but she remained stubborn to his pleas, and he died, a stream of crimson trickling down his face. As the princess turned to walk away, she said in a low voice, "I can't cry for you…you have my eye drops." She thought of the small bottle Nadare would pull out whenever a crying scene in a movie she played required it, and he would drop the tiny bits of saline into her dry eyes. She found that crying was an activity she could no longer do.

Sakura relaxed only a bit when she didn't feel the dead man's soul wondering around like many others' were. He had found the light, after all.

Sasuke looked over her head, only to spot a large, flying, ship-like vehicle hovering in the air. Before he could say a word, he saw a large man- which he quickly recognized as the man Sakura had fought previously- aiming a mechanical bow towards them. Sakura must've sensed it also, because she turned to face the man, wide-eyed.

The man yelled something they couldn't comprehend from their distance, but Sasuke watched in utter shock and horror as he released a large metallic arrow, which went sailing downward in amazing speed.

It was as though everything was in slow motion, just then.

The arrow pierced through Sakura's skin, Sasuke just able to avoid getting hit, but could not avoid the gallons of blood being sprayed at him from the pink-haired girl's body.

She lay, listless, on the ground, her eyes open and soulless. Sasuke's face matched his fear, as did Naruto's, who was the first to scream. Everything was unearthly quiet.

Kakashi was the first to regain his composure to push Yukie out of a grappling claw's path, and yelled for the others to retreat.

Sasuke, not knowing what to do, grabbed Sakura's body, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he and the others ran for safety.

* * *

><p>She was dead.<p>

There was nothing he, his sensei, Naruto, or anyone present could do for her. She was gone.

Naruto cried the hardest. He kept blubbering things about how it was all his fault, how he should have protected her, just like he should all his precious people.

Kakashi let his tears run down, gliding from his facial mask to the awaiting snow on the ground. He remained silent.

The others had their heads bowed in respect, and even Yukie did as well. Some of the crew members cried.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Images of his parents, of every living soul he had ever loved, dying at his brother's hands, as he watched from within the Tsukuyomi, flashed through his mind as he looked at Sakura's bloodied body. He could have protected her. She was special to him, and he could have saved her, if only his body hadn't frozen up like it had. He let the tears run freely, but his sobs were mute.

* * *

><p>They had to burn her body.<p>

Kakashi, after wiping some of his tears away, thought it would be best. This way, they wouldn't have to worry about her body becoming infected or rotten, and they could take her ashes back home.

Sasuke looked away, not wanting to see her burn. Naruto clung to him for support in a sort of brotherly way, and he let him. As Kakashi began to cry when he thought of his wonderful, happy, and cheerful student, the world seemed to stand still.

Team 7 was broken, with its female gone.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto wouldn't stop crying.

Sasuke knew that sobbing wouldn't help anything, but he had to mourn for his teammate. He had lost so much in his miserable life, and now he had lost another of his precious people. His heart ached for Sakura, and she would be missed by everyone present, not to mention those back in the Leaf Village.

He let a few more tears escape.

She had just wanted to get stronger, to be less of a burden on missions. She wanted to protect people, and was nice to almost everyone she met. But what hurt the most to the Uchiha was she had loved him and treated him the best; she was always kind to Sasuke, no matter what he said to her, and would have done anything for him.

So why couldn't he have saved her?

She was so close to him. He could have taken the blow instead of her, even if his main goal in life was to be an avenger for the Uchiha clan. Perhaps the arrow could slice through his skin instead. Or, he could have shoved both of their bodies out of the way, and he wouldn't be crying right now as he thought of what he could have done.

But, instead, he stood there, wide-eyed, as the arrow cut her open like a lifeless doll.

Human beings were so much more fragile than many would like to think.

Sasuke still felt other emotions, however, and Naruto felt much of this as well.

Hate.

Hate for the man that took their teammate's life like he was killing some animal. He had no right to take her from them, and the way he was laughing as she fell to the ground, bloody and dying, made Sasuke's blood boil.

He made him think of his brother, and how much he hated him.

Naruto was angry at the man as well, but Kakashi knew that revenge would lead to nowhere. Still, he wanted justice for his female student, and was thinking to drag the terrible man into court for his crimes, where he would be greeted with looks of scorn and distain.

The Hatake felt a little bit of weight lift from his shoulders as he thought of this.

Sasuke, on the other hand, desperately wanted to avenge Sakura. In his mind he thought of all the ways he would torture the man before killing him without mercy, and smirked almost sadistically.

The man would pay for taking another person he cared about away from him.

As the plaintive group watched what was left of the fire burn out, they all thought of a happy, kind, pink-haired girl bloodied and dead, with nothing they could do to help her.

* * *

><p>She had no memories of being alive.<p>

She tried so hard to remember _something…anything at all…_but alas, all she knew was that she was going someplace new; that she had been alive once…but that was no longer the case.

The nebulas looked so beautiful; their colors expanded, tiny specs of dust and star formations dotting the splashes of color. The black curtain upon which the crystalline explosion rested upon only made the colors pop more.

She had no consciousness of body parts, but everything was completely first person, from what she could see. The formations were getting smaller and smaller, more and more further away as she traveled through a vast space.

Her soul was leaving.

Life was leaving her.

She was moving on.

After having taken a bright, gorgeous light she found herself here.

They were following her, going where she was going.

The other souls brushed against her, looking like they might have small arms or outlines of faces. They traveled with her, some whispering, others inclined backwards, as they all began to enter a new light.

Sakura did as well.

She could imagine, and found herself holding an arm upwards, towards the small bits of stars. Whatever she thought of is what she felt.

Just as she almost felt herself enter something brand new; something that one in a different place could not comprehend what it was, she thought of one thing and one thing only:

_Life._

It was somewhere; she just had to get to it. She remembered seeing spirits, experiencing death, but also a new life.

She wanted so desperately to go back: but, from where she was now, she could feel love, which was the only emotion present.

Love was so much stronger than anything, of course.

She tapped into what she could remember, imagining a life she had once lived. She so desperately wanted it again. She wanted to spread the love that may not have been present there.

So, using every ounce of her willpower, every ounce of her spiritual being, every ounce of the love she had, she flew.

Past the other souls, all of whom tried to latch themselves to her. The once young living girl fed into their minds what she so desperately wanted to do:

_I'm going back._

The outlines of faces seemed to almost gasp, as they did not remember anything but what was happening in their own present. But, this soul had a feeling, and almost knew what she must do.

_Live._

She flew, a bright, whitish-bluish light enveloping her soul, and began to travel, past this space, past the nebulas and floating souls, back to whatever she could remember.

And she wanted it.

Her soul-like hand brushed the stars and colorful dust as she flew by, trying to grasp meaning. She could remember feeling, touching and learning. She could see, imagine, hear, taste, smell; all where what she perceived through her living body.

She was beginning to remember.

Flying past what looked like planets and comets, she could feel herself entering something familiar. Perhaps it was…time?

The lights were still bright, the stars spiraling towards one another. The more she thought, the more she tried to remember, the faster she went.

Until, finally, she came upon a large, blue, green, brown, textured sphere she remember seeing somewhere, but she couldn't place where it was.

Her memories were jumbled and faint, after all.

She dove towards it, flying like a blue meteorite towards the green and brown and texture. She spun, looking all around, her makeshift arms gliding around her, as she descended closer.

_Air,_ she thought, tunneling through white puffs and feeling something against what would have been her cheek.

She fell faster, her arms extending towards sloshing, blue liquid, slightly slashing herself. She descended into it, feeling a new change of denseness overcome her.

_Water._

A man, who was leaning over the side of his ship somewhere in the Land of Mist, saw a blue light beneath the waves. Extending his fishing pole he tried to touch it, but it wouldn't grasp anything. He continued to watch it until it was no longer visible. Shrugging, he turned to go inside a room on the large boat, but gasped as the light flew from out of the water, its tail making small circles as the blue fire encircled it.

"Honey!" he called. "Get the camera, now!"

* * *

><p>The female soul continued to travel, sensing something she was supposed to find. She searched hard, flying through the darkening sky like a comet. A man, whom of which was fishing in a pond near his home, gasped as he saw the brilliant light, his head turning until it was out of sight.<p>

The light dipped downward, a bluish hand reaching to touch the dark objects strewn about the flatter surface.

_Earth._

She wanted to travel more, until the feeling she was missing something dispersed from her imagination forever. So, she sliced through the materialistic world faster, wanting only what she needed.

Eventually she came to a different area with white puffs falling from where she had come: the sky.

_Snow._

She went even faster, finally feeling that she was close. Large, snow-covered structures brushed against her dispersed form.

_Ice._

She could almost taste it, now. The giant brown lines that shot from the earth greeted her next, their smaller lines branching out to reach her.

_Trees._

She shot upwards, wanting to see more, knowing that everything was returning to her. The snow continued to fall, but fell through her form.

_I can feel it…_

So, so drastically _close…_

She stopped in midair, seeing creatures that were previously in a circle begin to walk away from a dying red and orange.

_Fire._

She could sense their souls, as well…inside…inside of…

_Body._

She finally knew what she was missing: what had kept her alive in the first place: a body; this was what she needed to…

_Live._

The group looked upwards, Sasuke in particular, to be greeted with a sparse, blue-white, glowing…thing. Its apparent arms floated near its…fiery sides, an outline of a face near its top.

"What…what is that thing?" screamed Yukie, and instantly anyone who hadn't had their faces upturned before, did so.

They all stared, mouths dropped in awe. Kakashi was wondering just what kind of jutsu this was…he had never seen, nor heard of, anything like this before in his life.

They all gasped as the glowing being zipped past them, heading towards the small camp and mourning grounds they had just abandoned. The ninja began to run, wondering what in the world was happening, and the others eventually followed suit.

The being nosed-dived into where the fire was, the once dispersing orange turning a miraculous blue-white, the fire having no feeling to it at all.

All watched, their jaws lowered.

The female spirit wanted life, and memories flooded back as she took the ashes and rebuilt what she envisioned. A pink-haired girl, green eyes, petite form…it was all there; she now remembered something from her life.

Using the charred body, the DNA did the rest while she focused on living again. The humans watched in awe (and some in terror) as they began to see a figure behind the flame-like light. The light engulfed the spirit as the figure grew to look more like a young girl, her arms wrapped around what would be her legs.

The figure dropped to the ground, the rapid fire disappearing into the night. Only what remained of her soul-like form wrapped itself around the body, moving until it reached where her legs would be.

The fire became dimmer and dimmer as her body parts finished forming, the remaining bits around her hair, which looked like bluish flames of its normal length.

The flames finally left, only a dim blue light around her pale skin staying. The girl struggled to breathe and get her heart rate to normal, like it had been before she died.

The group watched in utter shock, and none dared to say a word. The pink-haired female's chest fluctuated up and down as she struggled to do what would keep her alive.

Finally, finally…she was breathing to a somewhat reasonable rate, but her breaths and heart rate were that of someone who had just gone for a run. Still, much of that was out of surprise as her memories of life returned to her.

She was alive.

The group all stared at the girl, each and every one of their eyes as wide as saucers. Their breaths were gone momentarily as they watched the girl try to sit up, however shakily. She was having trouble with remembering how to go into a sitting position, after all.

She was completely bare, Sasuke noticed, and was probably freezing. Almost instinctively, when a bit of the awe had worn off, he walked cautiously towards her, removing his cloak-like jacket, and placing it over her icy body.

He let her rest a bit in his arms while he attempted to piece everything together. Sakura had died…right? They had to burn her body. He was mourning for her. And now…he could feel her breaths against his outstretched arm, her head resting on his purple long-sleeved shirt. How was this possible?

She breathed hard, almost wheezing, and flung her arms over his shoulders, causing him to gasp. She buried her face into his neck, where his skin was exposed. He could feel her slightly uneven breaths ghost across his throat.

He eventually lead out a confused and hoarse, "Sakura?" as she continued to rub her face and hair onto him.

She could remember this boy now, and remember the emotions she felt around him was mostly love. Love, some happiness, wariness, fear: it was all returning. She wanted to feel his body, to know that he was real, after all. His skin was surprisingly warm.

He let his hands touch her back, and could begin to hear frantic voices from behind, none of which made any sense to him at the moment. Sakura was here. She was alive…and probably alright. She was breathing and smiling as she looked up at him with jade eyes. His friend, whom he cared about so much, was with him.

She wasn't lost or gone, like the other people he had cared for were.

He could feel tears prick his eyes, and was utterly content.

Naruto was overjoyed, but couldn't seem to move his body. He didn't understand how this was possible. She was supposed to have been dead; so why was she only a few feet in front of him, burying her face into his other best friend?

He began to hyperventilate.

Kakashi, who was also watching the scene before them, was awoken from his trance-like state when he heard the rapid breathing Naruto was creating beside him. He placed a gloved hand on the boys shoulder, trying to come to his senses, and eventually running towards his pink and black-haired students not but a few yards in front of him.

"Sakura!" the silver-haired ninja found himself saying as he enveloped both of his teammates in a bear hug. Sasuke was still shocked, but eventually leaned his head into his sensei's arm, giving into the happy moment. Naruto, who was still a bit shaken, bolted after Kakashi, nearly tripping on the snow as he landed behind Sakura, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

Team 7 was beyond happy to see their female teammate alive and well once again.

**Reviews are met with pride and faster updates. **


	13. Chapter 13

They were all still crying, Yukie observed.

From where she stood in the snow, watching as the ninja team rejoiced, something in her heart began to change.

Perhaps life was so much more than she had thought.

Maybe, like Naruto, she shouldn't give up so easily, and try and try again until she could _do _and _accomplish…_rather than thinking the whole world was against her, and that _not doing_ was so much easier.

Still, like the others in the group who were not ninja, she thought that what Sakura did was a jutsu of some sort. That anyone could learn it, and become powerful.

As for the ninjas (which were, of course, the males of Team 7) they knew this was no jutsu that their pink haired friend had performed. No, this was something so much more…it explained her behavior, and the fact she just _came back to life…_

After all, no blood, scrolls, or hand seals were used - much less chakra.

As Sasuke hoisted Sakura in his arms - she was still a bit shaky in the legs- Kakashi knew he should ask her how she had done the miraculous feat that had been displayed so beautifully before their very eyes.

The group walked back, the crew members sprawled around Team 7 like a deformed oval. Kakashi walked before Sasuke and Sakura, and Naruto tagged along on the side, smiling at the pink-haired girl, her head resting on Sasuke's chest. The young Uchiha allowed it, and felt a true smile tug at his lips. She was his friend, an important person in his life, and he was more than happy that she was alive. Still, like many of the others, he so desperately wanted to know how she had done it; also, where she learned to do such a thing, and if this was the reason behind her strange behavior all along.

Looking ahead he spotted his sensei sending glances over his shoulder at the pair every now and then, his eye planted on Sakura's form. There were so many things that he, too, wanted to ask her, but figured it could wait until they were at least back inside the heated RVs.

Naruto stared at her nearly the entire time, wanting to ask Sasuke if he could carry Sakura instead. But, when he saw the grin on his best friend's face while the Haruno looked at him with her sea foam green eyes from within his arms, he decided against it. He had not seen Sasuke so happy in a while, after all.

The blonde noticed that everyone else in their group was silent, the occasional murmur passing every now and then, as they, too, stared at Sakura.

The girl felt her limbs grow weak. She couldn't remember a time she felt more tired, both in body and in spirit, or as hungry and thirsty as she was now. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, as Sasuke's cloak jacket wasn't enough to shield her from the falling snow and temperature. She began to shake slightly, and Sasuke took notice of this.

"Sakura," he began, his first words since their team's reunion, "what's wrong?"

She coughed hoarsely before muttering, "I feel…fatigued."

Suddenly her head fell from his chest, the weight of her body gliding out from on top of his arms to the freezing snow below. The Uchiha gasped and tried to pick her up again, but noticed that her eyes were shut and her form was unmoving.

"Kakashi," he called, and his sensei quickly spun around on his heel and went to her side.

After a quick examination he said, "She looks both pale and a bit…flushed. That can't be good. We must get her to the vehicles as quickly as possible."

This time Kakashi picked her up, running as quickly as he could with Naruto and Sasuke in tow.

_She probably doesn't have anything in her system…since we had burned her, after all, _Kakashi concluded. _But…what I really want to know – much like anyone else here – is...how can she even be resting in my arms right now? How could she have been able to do…that?_

He picked up speed until he finally reached the metal door to the beige RV. Having Naruto thrust it open the four ninja entered, the sensei of the squad setting the young girl on a couch alongside of one of the windows.

"One of you two…get some more blankets, preferably the thermal ones," he commanded. The Uzumaki was quick to exit to one of the closets.

"Sasuke, go get some water from the tap."

After the Uchiha left, the Hatake turned to Sakura, thinking of other things he could do to help her.

_We just got her back from being stabbed…no way am I going to let her die of starvation or thirst. If she gets worse I might need an IV…unless she wakes up soon._

As he thought of how he could obtain such a thing in the middle of the icy wilderness, he quickly noticed that she was still naked, clad only in a cloak that acted like a blanket.

Just as Naruto returned with an armful of very large pieces of cloth, Yukie and a few other crew members burst through the door.

"Damn…is that girl going to be alright?" asked the camera man, clutching his hat atop his head so it wouldn't blow away.

"I don't know," began the head director, his hand in a tight fist, a smile on his face, "But we got some great footage thanks to your fights and that…jutsu thing that girl did! This movie's going to be a hit!"

Everyone in the room, besides the head director (who looked like he might have stars in his eyes) and an unconscious Sakura sweat-dropped.

Kakashi was the first to recover. "I don't think it was a jutsu she did. I don't know how it could have been possible without chakra, and I don't think anyone else tried to bring her back to life with some forbidden jutsu," he explained.

Most of the others in the room had their eyes opened wide. "You mean," began Yukie, "that…like…that blue light that we saw was…her spirit?"

Some people gasped as they thought of the possibility. "Wow, that's so…cool!" Naruto said while fist-bumping and grinning.

Sasuke returned to the room, having overheard their conversation with his well-trained ears…and the RV wasn't the most spacious thing in the world, either, so eavesdropping wouldn't be a very difficult activity. "I have the water," he said as he held out a cup filled with said liquid.

Kakashi took it, still on the conversation present, "I'm not sure if it was her soul or not…but I'm going to ask her how she did all that when she wakes up."

Looking to his student laying neatly on the couch, he remembered something. "Yukie," he said, turning towards the woman.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can…put some clothes on her? You are a female, after all."

She seemed to be taken aback for a moment by this, but agreed. "Yeah…I have some spare stuff she can wear. Let me take her back there."

About half an hour later, Sakura was clad in a few items Yukie owned, had water and nutrients in her system (it was a relief that there were soup products aboard the vehicle) and was lying back on the couch, blankets covering her form. Many people from the group, including the males from the girl's squad, all sat or stood in the largest room in the RV, chatting quietly amongst themselves. Sasuke sat on a chair near Sakura's makeshift bed, his arms folded, and Naruto sat right before her.

Gazing into her sleeping, peaceful form she looked so much like a small angel, Naruto mused, and that is what she must be, since he witnessed her come back to life. There were so many questions he wanted to shoot at her, some being what the afterlife was like, along with the popular ones buzzing through their heads of, "How did you do what you did?" and "Did we just see your spirit glowing in the forest?"

The blonde placed his hand on hers, lacing their fingers together. Sasuke witnessed the gesture from where he sat and smirked. Kakashi bore a large smile underneath his dark mask. If only his best friend from when he was a genin, Obito Uchiha, had the ability to come back to life…and his other teammate, Rin, as well…Come to think of it, it would have been great if his old sensei, Minato, whom became the fourth hokage, could do what Sakura had done. He realized how lucky he, as a sensei, and 'his' boys were in that they hadn't lost a teammate so early, like he had lost his best friend all those years ago, and eventually everyone else on that team.

After about fifteen more minutes or so, those who didn't have the occupation of ninja left the room to go to the other RV, since they had some "technical stuff" they had to attend to, which required everyone on the crew, including Yukie and the actors, to follow them. Sakura hadn't woken up yet, but her team members still watched over her, all anticipating her wake.

"You know what?" Kakashi began a little while later, "I think we're incredibly lucky that we didn't lose her. I would never have imagined she would come back to us like this. And there I was, thinking over in my head how in the world I was going to deal with her gone, how we would progress as a team with a piece of the Team 7 puzzle missing, and how those back home would react when we gave the horrible news. This," he gestured towards Sakura, and the boys got his meaning as they heard her steady breathing, "was the last thing I had on my mind."

Naruto grinned, a pure, happy grin as he let his hand touch the kunoichi's face. Sasuke, who still had a bit of the excitement from seeing Sakura alive and well, walked over to where Naruto was kneeling while the Hatake went to look outside the window in the other section of the RV.

The Uchiha allowed himself to set his knees on the ground beside Naruto, both of them now inches from the Haruno's face.

Suddenly, she began to moan, and the boys watched with much anticipation as green became visible underneath pale eyelids. Once her eyes had fully opened she was instantly greeted with two boys she cared deeply about, and would do anything in the world for.

"N-Naruto…Sasuke?" she said between groans as she tried to sit up. Her memories had fully returned, and she felt much more conscious to this material world now. After noticing Naruto's grinning face and Sasuke's slightly bewildered one, she wrapped her arms around them both, and took a few seconds to kiss each of their cheeks. Naruto became tomato red at the contact, and even Sasuke had a little pink splashed onto his cheeks.

"Wow, Sakura-chan! We thought we lost you! I'm so happy you're ok!" declared the kyuubi vessel, pulling her into his arms more.

"I love you guys…" said Sakura, smiling.

Kakashi returned to the room, having heard a familiar, female voice echo the walls. His smile grew when he saw Sakura, awake, with her arms wrapped around the shoulders of the younger males of the team.

"Well…look who's finally awake," he joked, coming to sit in the chair Naruto had been occupying. He reached his palm out to ruffle Sakura's pink strands. She then sat back, crossed-legged, while the boys went to find a seat.

"Sakura." Said girl turned to face the speaker, who was an Uchiha, and smiled at him.

"How did you…do that? The thing with the blue fire?" he continued, crossing his arms once again and watching her with curious obsidian eyes.

"Yeah…and we saw that glowing light too…that princess chick thinks it was your spirit," said Naruto, sitting restlessly in his chair.

The Haruno smiled a knowing smile, pulling the blankets over her arms and leaning back to rest against the glass.

"It was, now that I think about it."

She immediately launched into her story, telling them everything she could remember while being…dead. Only, she tried to explain, she was dead in this world, but while floating in space, it felt as though she was going to a new, happier life someplace, she wasn't sure; it was as though she escaped before that could happen. She told of her soul's journey, and how she tried to recollect her memories by seeing and feeling, much like she always did when in life.

"Eventually, I saw you guys, and everything sort-of…clicked. I had found the remains of my body, and while I imagined being alive again, I guess I brought myself back to life. A lot of it is still a little hazy, though…I wasn't connected to my body, so I guess it will stay that way."

Her friends all had their mouths agape as what she was saying sunk in. It wasn't a jutsu after all, like Kakashi had predicted. It was her; her powerful soul and willpower was what brought her back.

"That's so…amazing," said the males, almost together. Sasuke was taking a bit longer to believe what she was saying.

"Did you…did you see anyone else? You know…other dead people?" the Uchiha asked.

"I saw other souls, sure…but in that form they were unrecognizable. On Earth, however, I've been seeing souls, which is why I've been acting so strangely."

While she let that sink in, she decided not to tell them about Miss Higami or how she keeps leaving her body, as she wanted to keep that secret for herself, but there was one more thing she was going to share with them.

"I think I was able to do this because I have some sort of spiritual gift…or, at least, so I've been told."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	14. Chapter 14

_She's just so…fascinating, _thought Sasuke, his mind struggling in its attempts to free him from bewilderment. Sakura sat at a chair in the small dining area within the large RV, sipping the ceramic tip of the cup clasped between her palms. She suddenly felt eyes boring into her head, and so turned to act on this to find Sasuke's curious gaze. He quickly realized she was looking and stepped away from the room, acting as though he did not have a care in the world. However, Sakura could feel his slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable feelings, and knew he had been watching.

_They're going to act differently towards me now…Well, perhaps Naruto will stay the same, but Kakashi-sensei…and Sasuke…I wonder what they think of me now…_

Her mind seemed so clouded with thoughts lately that it seemed impossible to relax and return to a carefree nature. She could still remember clearly what her afterlife had been like, and she felt excitement whenever the scenes would replay in her imagination.

Still, no matter how much the others tried to understand what she was going through, no one would ever understand it as much as Sakura did.

Not even Miss Higami.

While her soul was within the vastness and amazement that was the bridge to all life's consciousness and, what Sakura believed to be, an afterlife of salvation and purity, many secrets to humankind and life and everything that coexisted was revealed to her in ways she could not even speak of. It was a secret that was meant to stick with the spirits that fled the _Earth_ and _life_ and _bodies_; it was information that those who shall return to what they once were (in other words, to a living state) would not be able to comprehend it properly. The knowledge was far too superior and intellectually etiquette that even Sakura, whom had died herself and was given the chance to learn this, could not fit the pieces of the puzzle correctly. She did, however, have a rough outline and extremely fine points to the secret that was the universe and everything- matter, souls, thinking minds, and emotions- that lived within.

She knew of one of the most powerful emotions, one that could drive a spirit and everything it possessed near it.

That feeling was something along the lines of - _love_.

* * *

><p>The blonde jinjuriki bounded down the narrow hallways of the vehicle, trying to find his pink-haired teammate. A few questions sprang into his mind during the night; they were ideas he could not possiblywait to have answered.<p>

"Sakura-chan!" he called as he ran near her room. He could peer into the small doorway at this point, and he saw a figure beneath a set of sheets.

Just before he could call her name again, or come any closer, a hand clasped around his mouth, preventing any sounds to escape. He was rather violently jerked backwards, his back smacking against a somewhat sturdy chest. Naruto tried to whirl around to face his attacker, but the person held him in place.

"Shh…Naruto! Don't be such a loser!" Sasuke whispered harshly, glancing up to the doorway to see that the figure beneath the sheets was still in place.

The Uzumaki roughly grabbed Sasuke's hand that was over his mouth and smack it away.

"What the hell is your problem, Sasuke?" he roared, standing up over the crouched Uchiha.

"Shut up Naruto! Sit down!" he whispered in a fierce tone. He wrapped his hand around Naruto's wrist and forced the loudmouthed blonde to come to a kneeling position on the floor.

"What?" the Uzumaki said, finally keeping his voice octave to a minimum, if that were all possible.

Sasuke jerked his head towards the sleeping girl. "I'm watching her…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Why? Why are _you,_ of all people, watching my Sakura-chan?"

The Uchiha sighed. "I don't really know…I guess that…she's just so…"

"What?"

Sasuke took another intake of breath, only sharper than the previous. "She's…different, Naruto. I mean, I would never have guessed that she, of all people, would turn out to be…Besides, her behavior has been so off that I was beginning to think 'Sakura' wasn't really Sakura at all. I still don't."

Naruto's eyes widened even more, his face seeming to grow. "What?"

"Shh, Naruto!" Sasuke scolded. The blonde quickly put both of his palms over his mouth.

"What?" he began in a harsh-whisper. "What do you mean? Of course she's Sakura…she just has a special gift. I mean, you're an Uchiha…and you have a…uh…kekkei genkai, the Sharigan."

"So?"

"So, you have a special gift, too." _And so do I…I have the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of me, _Naruto thought, bitter-sweetly.

Sasuke seemed to take a moment to contemplate this by bringing his gaze to the floor. Within a few seconds, his head whipped back up.

"This is different, Naruto! She _died! _She was dead; I saw it with my own eyes. You saw them burn her body. And then…and then she just came back…she said it was her soul…and then we could see her body in the flames. Next thing I knew, she was laying on the snow, naked. I saw a glimpse of her body, Naruto. There were no scratches, no bruises, or any large scars that I could see. Her had body been gone. She could not possible have accessed her chakra when it was all burned up in the fire. I don't know what she is. Being a ninja, of course we'd expect all sorts of strange things…but for a person to come back from the dead like that, without any sort or jutsu or healing technique? Why hasn't anything like that happened before? Why didn't my family come back? Why is it only _her, _for all we know, that has this gift?"

He could feel sweat pouring down the sides of his face. He was becoming flustered and angry, and…tired. Sleep would have been welcoming, had his thoughts not kept him awake. Thinking about his clan was difficult, and somehow, he envied Sakura to the point of jealousy.

"But…but…Sasuke! Why are you acting like you wish she didn't come back to life? You sound like she would be better off dead!" Naruto whispered accusingly, staring the young Uchiha down with a glare.

"No…It isn't that I'm not happy she came back. I don't want to lose anyone that I care about ever again. It's just…I wish she weren't the only one who could do that."

Before Naruto could say another word, Sasuke had already begun his trek back towards his sleeping quarters.

* * *

><p>The morning was bright and promised excitement for the day. At least, Naruto thought so as he ran through the cramped hallways to where the others were, most likely eating breakfast (<em>Oh boy, I hope we're having ramen!<em>he thought) without him. Coming to a skidded halt just after the small doorway, Naruto ran the few feet to the table, sat down and waited for food to be served to him. Sasuke was already sitting there, his arms folded over his chest, as he, too, waited.

Suddenly, pink hair and green eyes entered the picture as she walked under the doorframe. Naruto turned around in his seat to smile at her and say good morning, while Sasuke merely glanced upwards to show he had noticed her presence. He then allowed his eyes to downcast and travel the floorboards.

For some odd, strange reason, Sakura's very body being in the room brought an onslaught of emotions to the Uchiha. Sakura knew this, also.

She strolled as casually as she could to the Uchiha's right side, plopping down onto the seat. His feelings grew more intense, which greatly amused her. She would never have imagined that Sasuke – a boy she thought was so level-headed, aloof, and (sometimes) someone whose emotions could never affect his ultimate cool – could feel so much at once.

Of course, he is only human, her conscience told her.

Sakura shook her head to rid her thoughts for a moment. No, this was not good that he felt this way. She should try to do something -at least, be friendly to him and loosen the tension- so he could try to get his feelings under control.

So, what did she do?

Why, the dumbest, most horrific thing she could do to Sasuke Uchiha when his emotions were out of whack.

She kissed him.

Not full-out on the lips (this would later be a bit of a relief for her) but on his right check. It was a quick, simplistic, tiny little peck on his skin, but it was enough to make his eyes- and his emotions- seem completely on-edge.

"Sakura?" Naruto gawked, his eyes almost as wide as Sasuke's. He could not believe what he had just seen.

"Uh…" she began, before mentally excusing herself and scurrying out of the room. Both of the boys stared at her retreating back in complete shock.

"You see what I mean?" Sasuke yelled, once he had recovered. He too, seemed to have the urge to exit the room as well.

Naruto was left to stare at the doorway to see if his teammates would ever make a re-appearance. To his disappointment, once the food had been brought by someone on the movie crew, his friends had yet to come.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in her tiny sleeping room; her knees were huddled to her chest. Even when she may hold a bit of the greatest knowledge to all humankind, she still screwed-up. She had only wanted him to feel easier, but instead, she went right ahead and did the last thing on the list of things she should have done. One of her greatest fears was that she had lost all hope of gaining his full respect – and, perhaps, his trust- in those few seconds.<p>

_Why can't I ever do anything right? I don't care if Miss Higami thinks I'm the greatest spirit or human or whatever to ever walk this earth, I still mess things up! This is one thing, but what if I really make a blunder on something more important? I don't understand why that woman instantly has all the trust in her whole being aimed at me. I just don't get it! I'm just one person! Just one kid! _

She had the sudden urged to scream, remembered where she was, and clamped her mouth shut. There were still so many things she did not understand about this world; there were so many secrets about her own specimen and emotions she had yet to tap into.

She felt as though a huge responsibility was dumped onto her tiny shoulders.

After all, _you_ are only human, her conscience reminded her.

* * *

><p>Sleep came that night to Sakura much faster than she would have ever anticipated.<p>

Rather than travel the earth as a soul, for one of the first times since discovering her spiritual abilities, Sakura dreamt.

She was standing on dark gray concrete, wind and colors whizzing past her, a gasoline smell wrapping its way around her nose.

_Where…where am I? _

She could only wonder.

Looking to her feet, she could make out thick white and yellow lines on the street, some long strips, others broken lines. She wondered vaguely why they had been painted onto the ground.

Looking skyward, large, intricate patterns of brick covered giant buildings, their tops almost touching the darkening blue sky. Lights danced everywhere; they were in the windows, in the streetlamps that dotted the road, and glimpses could be made out within the colors buzzing by.

It was so loud, she noted, as loud honking noises and engines attacked her ears. She felt confused; she was dizzy, even.

Whilst in this chaos, she looked upwards to steer her eyes away from the lights and pigments and all the confusion to see a large figure descending downwards.

It progressed at a steady rate, and eventually Sakura could make it out to be a large, solid…thing. A name for this did not ring into her mind. Suddenly, several of these strange specimens followed, and explosions could be felt as they made touchdown.

Sakura screamed, covering her head with her hands. Large beasts began to prowl, picking up the large vehicles (Sakura had the chance to decipher what those colors belonged to) and destroying the beautiful buildings.

Other voices and other screams were audible, only making the disunity even more chaotic. She did not know what was happening, or how to escape this nightmare world.

"Stop!"

Her eyes snapped open, and her world seemed still. She had awakened to find onyx eyes staring into her green ones.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, tenderly touching his hand to her arm. Her shouts had startled him.

Her breathing was uneven and rapid. Eventually, however, her breaths became more natural, and she sat up to face him.

"I-I'm fine," she lied, clasping her hair between her own sweaty palms. She shook her head lightly, ridding herself of the horrible images and loudness.

All that remained were new memories that greatly puzzled her, and a strange, hard feeling within her chest.

**Plot twist no jutsu. Reviews are greatly appreciated. P.S., the one who spoke "'Stop!'" was Sakura, not Sasuke. Just to clarify…**


	15. Chapter 15

"Nicole, why can people imagine?" a young female voice asked, her curly brown hair swaying in the gentle breeze. The water below the cliff the two girls resided on splashed against a thin beach, carrying away sentiments and shells as it retreated back to its former home.

The older girl seemed to contemplate the question before saying, "What do you mean, Alice?"

"I mean, why do people have imaginations? Mom said that without imaginations, people couldn't think about places and things they wanted to see and do, and that our lives would be boring. I want to know why we can imagine. Why?"

Nicole, once again, seemed puzzled by this. However, she could not deny her younger sibling some sort of an answer.

"Because…because we have brains, Alice. We have thinking minds and souls. So, of course we should be able to imagine stuff we like, right?"

Alice nodded, more to herself than her sister, but then spoke, "But, don't we imagine bad stuff, too?"

Nicole smiled. "Yeah…with all good, there's always going to be bad. You just have to get your imagination under control."

"But, I…My imagination is hard to keep under control. I…I think I imagine stuff that hurts people, Nicole. What should I do?"

Her sister gave her a forlorn look, which then burst into a smile. "You have to keep the bad stuff away. That's all you can do."

She stood up, heading back towards a crowded street, vehicles whizzing past the sidewalks.

"You just have to learn, Alice."

Sakura's eyelids, once again, snapped open, and her breathing was on-edge. This was the second strange, out-of-place dream since…

Other than the dream from her last mission, she could not remember the last time she had a dream that was not relevant to her own life. What did these two dreams mean?

Was a spirit trying to send her a message?

Why did their world look that way? She had never seen so many vehicles at once. Who were those two girls?

On the night that she had experienced the strange dream in The Land of Snow, Sasuke had been in her room when she awoke. He had been kind to her, which she greatly appreciated and demonstrated with a mature "Thank-you." He had been a true friend; that was for sure.

(They had completed the mission quickly, she, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, by going after Danzo and his henchmen directly. Naruto had defeated Danzo with a rasengan (it appeared to have "rainbow-chakra" as he attacked with it) and she and Sasuke handled the female and the large male who had murdered Sakura (Sasuke was pissed at the male, and so Sakura allowed him to handle the brute on his own after he told her to stay out of it. She wanted to think it was because of a protectiveness he had over her, based on his emotions, and the fact Sasuke had witnessed that man kill his teammate.) Their sensei fought another, less bulky male, but a ninja who possessed great skill nonetheless.

In the end, Yukio took her place as princess of The Land of Snow. The secret her father had hidden was a generator that melted the snow and would create spring, rather than a constant winter. Yukio even commented that The Land of Snow would probably be known as The Land of Spring. She also noted that she would continue her acting career, along with her royal duties.

She had talked to Sakura almost privately, and said she hoped everything would be all right for her. Sakura kept thinking about her words the entire time they journeyed back home.)

Her confusion kept her awake for a while, but the darkness made her think of sleep. Perhaps, if she slept for just a little while, the puzzlement would disperse, along with her tiredness.

* * *

><p>The desk in front of her body held a paper, which read the words, "<strong>Chapter 17 Test, World War Two and Effects<strong>." With a pencil gripped tightly by fingers, the first question was scanned.

**1.) Who started World War 2?**

**The United States of America b.)France**

**Japan d.) Germany**

A "d" was bubbled on the answer sheet, in which the skinny paper was titled "Scantron."

And so, the sight moved onto the next question.

**2.) Which countries made up the Axis Powers?**

**a.) Japan, The United States, England b.) Spain, Germany, Prussia**

**c.) Germany, Japan, Italy d.) The United States, England, Russia **

The letter "c" was then scribbled in the circle next to the second number on the Scantron sheet.

More answers were bubbled in as the clock ticked. Looking up and gazing around, there were several other people sitting in desks in an environment that resembled a classroom. A large, bulky man sat at a computer, the screen scrolling upwards and down several times before settling onto typed writing. Whispering voices could be heard from somewhere behind. The "tap, tap, tap" of pencils hitting paper and wood was everywhere. Someone sneezed. A light "Bless you," was said by a male voice.

Looking downwards, another question was then read.

**28.) What book did Adolf Hitler write ****while imprisoned after ****his failed Putsch in Munich** **in November 1923?**

**Mein Kampf****, which means "The Holy War" in English **

**Kempf Hun****, which means "The Holy War" in English**

**Mein Kampf****, which means "My Struggle" or "My Battle" in English**

**Kempf Hun****, which means "My Struggle" or "My Battle" in English**

Frantically, the circle with the letter "c" within it was covered in graphite. Already, nearly the entire test was complete. There were only two more bubbles that lay bare.

Suddenly, a long, low beep rang out in the room. Several other children sat up from their seats, bending downwards to collect their belongings. The teacher's voice bellowed out,

"Alright, alright, nobody leaves until all of the tests are handed in."

Hair and clothes crowded around the male, tests disappearing from their hands. The steady hand in front of the first-person sight read like lightning, trying desperately to finish what had been started.

"Alice, Alice Grundy, I need your test! Does anyone else have a test?"

"Almost done…" a female voice whispered, the last circle being covered quickly, but carefully.

"_Sakura_!"

"I'm done, Mr. Bayer!"

"_Sakura_!"

The test was given to his large hand.

"Thank you, Miss Grundy. I hope you know not to attack Russia in September. If you ever want to take over the world as one of your goals, and you do what Hitler did, I will laugh at you."

"_Sakura_!"

"Ok, Mr. Bayer, I won't be invading Russia near fall time when I take over the world." She giggled.

"_SAKURA_!"

"I sure hope not," he replied. Turning around, a short girl with dark black hair stood in the path.

"Hey, what did you get on the question about the Allies?"

"_Get up_!"

The feminine voice then said, after a short pause, "Oh, I put down the one with The United States, England, and Russia in it. Why, you didn't know the answer? That was a super easy question, Crystal. Did you not study because you were trolling on the computer all night long?"

"_Sakura, get up!"_

"_Maybe_…but I didn't need to study. I knew the answer, I just wanted to double-check," the shorter female said hotly, but teasingly.

"Sure, sure…"

Walking faster from the room, the sight bounced in an up and down motion, brown, curly hair flipping up with every step.

"_Get up, Sweetheart!"_

Passing by a window, a reflection could be seen. The figure reflected was of a young girl with bright, sky-blue eyes and long, chocolate brown hair with bounces and curls cascading down to her hips. She looked like she was in her teens; her face was mature. Her jeans brushed her enclosed shoes, laces popping out. Her long-sleeved shirt was stripped blue and white, the words "American Eagle" written across her breasts.

"_Sakura! Please, get up! Can you hear me, baby?"_

Green eyes snapped open, hazy at first. Eventually, however, the colors resided, and the image of her mother was before her.

"M-Mom?" she began, unsure.

Her mother pushed back a few strand of short, bubble-gum pink hair from her daughter's face. "It's ok, honey…I…"

"Hmm?" Sakura said, her eyes beholding confusion.

"I…Who…who is… 'Chrystal?'"

Sakura sat up in the bed, eyes wide.

"Sakura…you were…talking in your sleep about things I've never heard about," her mother said, a puzzled look borne onto her face.

The young girl blinked her eyes in bewilderment. Had she been talking in her sleep?

"Like…you said something about…attacking a place called Russia in September. Was uh…Mr. Bayer a sensei of yours before? I've never heard of him."

Her dream barely made any sense to her at all. Was she watching a girl take a test? The test had been about information Sakura had never heard of. The teacher was also a stranger, along with the shorter girl.

"I…I don't know. I don't understand any of it, either."

Her mother sighed. "Maybe…maybe it's time we see…someone."

Her eyes widened more. "What? Mom, I'm fine! Really!"

"I don't know…Your sensei-"

"What?"

"Your sensei said you did some…strange things while out on that mission. Maybe we should see a specialist about jutsu or-"

Sakura's face suddenly felt red-hot. "What did he tell you? What did Kakashi-sensei tell you?" She was yelling now.

"He-he wasn't specific…just that strange things were happening to you again. Sakura, I don't want this to get out of hand! I don't even think this is ninja-related anymore!"

The younger female clenched her fists. "You think there is something wrong with me, don't you?"

"Well, of course I-"

"No, you think I'm cursed or something, don't you? You think I've gone crazy!"

"I never said-"

"I don't need your help! I'm _fine!"_

The desperation in the room boiled over; a mother trying to comfort her child, but failing, and a child trying to lash out at her mother. The child's will was winning.

"Sakura…Sakura…" The mother's voice was calmer, letting into her daughter's demands to some extent.

"I'm not trying to force you to get help…I just thought it would be a good idea. Maybe…maybe you have a gift of some sort…A gift that will make you talented. That's all I'm saying."

Sakura drew in a breath, her pulse dyeing down. Of course; it was not her mother's fault for not knowing. After all, Sakura was the one keeping a secret from her. It was disrespectful and mean of her to lash out at a woman who only wanted to help.

She was the one not being fair; perhaps she should do something, after all.

Therapy should do nicely.

"I'm sorry, Mom," she said as gently as she could. Her head ducked downwards, and her face contorted into a frown. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Before her mother could answer, Sakura grabbed her ninja gear sitting on the dresser and scurried from the room. Shuffling was heard for a few minutes before a door slammed.

Her mother sat up in her daughter's room in silence until she burst into tears. She collapsed into the bed, sobbing into the pillow. Her hands gripped the cotton sheets tightly.

* * *

><p>Sakura felt horrible.<p>

Not only had she had three dreams that made absolutely no sense whatsoever, but she had yelled at her own mother.

What was the matter with her? Did she not have enough problems already?

She would have to see Miss Higami that night, she thought as a mental-note.

The bridge was quiet, as she was the only one there. The air was still, and at that moment, Sakura did not sense anything extra-ordinary. She knew Sasuke would be joining her soon.

"What is today, anyway, Nicole?" asked a young, tiny voice.

The older girl, who was much taller than the sight, looked up to the tall buildings, her profile to the left of the first-person view. Her short, golden hair swayed gently in the breeze.

"Today is September eleventh, Alice."

Alice's sight looked to the right, where cars whizzed by, stopping before a red light at an intersection.

"Oh…Well, I think Mrs. McCaslin will ask us what the date is today, so I wanted to know."

The older girl stopped before a crosswalk.

"Ok, this is where our bus is."

Alice's gaze fixated to the center of the street, becoming hypnotized by the broken white lines. Her vision went out of focus for a few milliseconds, but was brought back by her sibling's voice.

"Alice, how do you like the second grade? Do you like your teacher?"

Alice said she did, and that she felt she was obtaining the best grades in the class.

"Do you want to go get frozen yogurt after school?"

The younger female said that would be all right, and then asked her sister what she thought of the fifth grade.

"It's alright…I didn't get too mean of a teacher this time. I'll probably get a lot of homework, though."

Alice explained how that must suck.

The bus pulled up to the curb, its doors widening to reveal a small stairway. An auburn-haired woman sat at the driver's seat, her lips covered in bright red lipstick.

"Come-on, girls, I gotta go!" she half-sang as she applied more lipstick, peering into the rear-view mirror.

The rest was hazy, a few glimpses of desks, pencils, and a lecturing teacher, all in a jumbled memory that was difficult to keep up with.

Then, suddenly:

"Do you know what's happening?" a female voice screeched. "I gotta get you kids home!"

"Hey, Alice, do you know what's going on?"

"Hey, Alice, did you hear?"

"Alice, where's your sister at? I hope she's at home."

Then, the television:

"This is Fox News. It seems a plane from American Airlines has been hijacked and crashed into the World Trade Center in New York…"

"…Thousands of people are dead…"

"Police are trying to save as many lives as possible…"

On the screen, a picture of two buildings, side-by-side, appeared. They crumbled to the ground, and it took Alice only a moment to do the same.

"_Sakura…"_

For the umpteenth time, her eyes opened to meet onyx ones. His gaze was steady, analyzing every movement of her eyes. It took her a moment to re-connect with reality, and shrink away from his prying eyes.

"Sakura…are you…alright?"

Once again, confusion splashed across her face. She turned her head at her surroundings, remembering standing on the bridge, waiting for her ninja team.

Or, was she at an apartment in that large city, watching, on a screen, as two buildings fell to their deaths, dragging thousands of people down with them?

"Where…?" she mumbled before sinking, slowly, to the ground, and sitting with her legs parallel to one another.

Sasuke squatted down beside her.

He gave her a few moments to collect herself before saying, "You were mumbling about something earlier. You said something about a plane crash…and something about a sister…What was all that about?"

She looked to her hands, which rested in her lap.

"I don't know," was her answer.

Sasuke sighed. Could she be anymore vague?

She felt tears prick her eyes and she did not know why.

Maybe it was her confusion, the images and sounds from her wake-dream, or just Sasuke's presence, but she slammed her head into her lap and bawled. Her sobs shook her shoulders violently.

Sasuke was shocked, to say the least.

She heard sirens everywhere. There was bustled talk, and even a few screams. People pushed past the young body, running, racing to get to the ruined debris first.

In the back of her mind, she knew bodies lay beneath the ash and rubble.

She also knew there was a large quantity of them.

In the vision, the first-person sight became hazy, moisture welling up in the range of sight. Cries and sniffling mixed in with the other chaotic noises, and it was enough to cause Sakura to cry harder from the insanity of it all.

In reality, she picked her head up, and as it went down again it landed into the Uchiha's leg. Sasuke gasped, but made no effort to move her head. He knew that something was going on, something he could not see but only know by Sakura's reactions. She was battling inside her head.

He did not understand what she was going through, but he saw no point in not making an effort in trying to ease it. So, he placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezed it, and let her sob the terrible out.

"SASUKE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTARD?"

_Naruto…_

The boisterous blonde ran to their sides, saw Sakura having a breakdown on the Uchiha's lap, and reeled his fist back to smash it into Sasuke's face.

Before he could, however, Sasuke's hand shot out and enclosed Naruto's fist in a tight grab. The cerulean-eyed boy glared daggers at the ebony orbs, which did so likewise.

"What are you doing, loser?" hissed Sasuke.

"What are _you _doing, bastard?" screamed Naruto.

The Uchiha reluctantly released his grip on the Uzumaki's fist, and turned his attention back to the pink hair and porcelain skin lying on his thigh.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, moron," he replied in a low voice.

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled, getting on his knees and scooting closer to her.

Just when his hand brushed her back, she began to yell so loudly that even Sasuke jumped back a bit.

"STOP! THEY'RE ALL DEAD! JUST STOP!"

She was being pushed left and right, cars being parked everywhere, engines roaring. Up ahead, people dressed in black vests that read "SWAT" and "FBI" blocked the entryway to what was left of the Twin Towers and everyone that had been in it. People were yelling obscure things, shoving people out of the way.

There was so much insanity she wanted to scream.

When a hand slammed into her shoulder and she went flying into the pavement, the shouts and hollering began. Sasuke and Naruto tried everything they could to calm her down, but it was of no use.

She was trapped in a nightmare, away from them.

She could feel blood in her nose, eyes, and hair; people were so frantic they stepped on her tiny body. She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow, but her voice seemed to be drowned out by beeps and roars and walling and undeniably loud din that covered everything.

Her hands flew to her ears as she yelled and yelled and _yelled _until her throat was cracked and dry.

People, ninja, were running on the bridge towards them. Sakura was lying on the ground, her hands covering her ears, and screaming with her dying voice. Her teammates stepped out of the way, complete horror written on their faces, as medics grabbed her and injected a shot through her creamy skin.

Her voice was at its maximum level then, but it gradually died out until there was no sound on the bridge at all. Everything – and everyone – was dead silent. Majority of the village stood at the edge of the boards, watching, waiting to see what dramatic event would unfold next.

Kakashi instantly appeared at his male students' sides, his lone eye widening at the sight of Sakura in a med-nin's arms. Her limp arms hung at either of her sides.

"What happened? Was it she who-"

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto interrupted. He walked closer to the said jounin.

"N-Naruto, Sasuke…what the heck happened here?" he said in a serious, monotone voice.

Before either of the boys could answer, the man holding Sakura said, "We are taking her to the hospital. Are you her sensei?"

"Yes," Kakashi said, in an almost unsure voice.

_Pull it together!_

"She was screaming like a maniac!" Someone in the crowd bellowed. Everyone else threw in their murmurs of agreement.

"Yeah! Someone outta put her in a mental hospital!"

"She screamed like a banshee!"

"I thought someone was dying!"

Another med-nin, dressed in the same uniform as the man holding Sakura, walked before the unruly crowd.

"Alright! Everyone settle down and let the medical corps take care of this!" he yelled.

The med-nins disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the unconscious girl's teammates decided to follow. The crowd, eventually, began to leave as well to continue on with the day's tasks.

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

Darkness filled her world.

It was everywhere.

But, how can one "see" darkness? Was it not where light simply did not shine?

Emeralds opened, again.

Coal and a bright blue sea was what met the green sea-foam. Black and yellow met pink. Tan and pale skin met an even more porcelain tone.

With a shaky breath, the female began,

"N-Naruto…Sasuke?"

The black and blue circles widened, and the green shrunk back as the girl tried to get a grip on what was reality.

The memories were excruciating.

Lights and darkness and screams. Boards and headbands and sky.

What was real?

Was this?

Her hands extended outwards in an unsure manner, before finding a pair of firm, but short, shoulders hidden beneath indigo cloth. She rubbed her hands down his arms gently.

Naruto looked to Sasuke's face, which looked shocked. However, he made no movement to stop Sakura's actions.

No one spoke a word.

She gingerly plopped her bottom onto his lap, but he remained frozen on the spot.

The lower half of her body followed, and then swung over, her legs resting parallel to the direction of the chair's. She rested her head on his right shoulder, her lips only inches from his ear.

Naruto stared, his eyes wide, but Sasuke looked straight ahead. He could feel a strange connection between him and the girl sitting on his body. His arm instinctively wrapped around her back, as to prevent her from possibly falling onto the wooden floor beneath.

Naruto raised from his seat, the thought of getting help the first thing on his mind.

Sakura must be crazy.

Or, possessed or under the influence of a jutsu or drug or…

He looked to Sasuke's wide eyes, which did not quiver from his gaze on the wall straight ahead.

"Nine-Eleven."

His eyes instantly snapped down to Sakura's green orbs, his breathing accelerated. It was the first time anyone spoke since her awakening…

"What?" he whispered back.

"Nine-Eleven," she repeated, a bit louder.

"What…what is…?"

Naruto had not spoken this entire time, which Sasuke thought to be an extreme rarity on his part.

"It came down. It was on the TV."

Sasuke was not sure what to think in that moment.

"What came down? What is it, Sakura?" Sasuke said.

She took in a large breath, and then released it shakily. This sound made the Uchiha gasp.

"The towers….the Twin Towers. They let us out of school early, and when I got home, the towers had collapsed. It was on TV."

This time, Naruto was the one to gasp. He did not feel obliged to speak, or to flee the room, like he had planned. He only wished to listen.

Sasuke was scared. He was extremely afraid that Sakura would lapse into another "episode" again. If he tried to move, he may cause her to have another screaming fit.

There was something very wrong with her, and he knew he needed to help by staying calm and playing along.

He silently hoped that his blonde friend would do the same.

"All of those people…they died."

"What people?"

She paused for a moment before saying, "The people in the World Trade Center."

"What's that?" He tried to stay calm.

"The two towers in New York. People go to work there. I used to pass it on the way to school sometimes. Nicole and I did."

"Who's Nicole?"

"She's my older sister. At the time, I was in second grade, and she was in fifth. She got home later than I did that day. My mom came home before she did."

"…"

"My father never came home. He was in the building…"

She suddenly stopped, which made both of the boys take a deep breath at once.

She loudly burst into tears, and both of Sasuke's arms wrapped around her shaking form. He squeezed her shoulders roughly and tried to make soothing, monotone shushing noises the best he could. He did not want a repeat of what had happened on the bridge, after all.

When she grabbed his shirt and began to cry in almost hysterical manner, Sasuke told Naruto to get help.

The blonde boy did what he was told.

**If you are dissapointed by my plot twist, do not worry. I will please you, if you continue to read. It will make sense, soon. Reviews are appreciated. **


	16. Chapter 16

The streets were lined with cars, all moving at intense speeds, spraying water as they did so. The people behind her conversed, and some held out small, glowing devices in their hands, or thick communicators in their ears. The sidewalk seemed endless, cutting off only at the intersections and where the concrete disappeared behind the incredibly tall brick buildings.

_Where am I?_

Standing in the middle of everything, time seemed to go on without her. She was not sure where to go, whether to follow everyone else, or to choose her own path. The _clack, clack,_ of heels and the _grrrrr, grrrrr, _of engines caused her to feel apprehension, as though she would fall through the ground and land amongst the burned ruins of a pre-mature hell.

A vehicle honked and she covered her ears tightly with her hands.

Pulling her palms away, she was shocked to see long, thick strands of dark, brown, curly hair between her fingers. She then quickly inspected the rest of herself, and gasped as she saw that she was not wearing her usual maroon dress with slits down the sides and skin-tight shorts underneath, but a pair of bluish pants, made of a jean material. Her apparel also included a black jacket made of leather, which she pulled closer to her body to warm it. The wind was incredibly cold, and became even stronger when the hunks of metal and light whipped past her.

She began to walk in the direction of the stream of people, staying to the right end of the sidewalk. Someone bumped into her back, momentarily shocking her; a low, "I'm sorry," was heard before the presence from behind left.

"Alice!"

A voice in the distance rang through her ears, and she was instantly reminded of the brunette girl from her dreams. Turning around, careful to push back the bangs in her face, she was encountered by another girl, obviously taller in height, who had short, light-brown hair that was almost blonde in color.

"Alice…!"

The girl's voice seemed to echo against the busy background, slowly fading into nothing. The notion that this was all real was thought to be a paradox, but Sakura discarded those thoughts immediately.

She must be dreaming.

Where she had fallen asleep last eluded her, as she could not quite remember what she had been doing before this.

"Alice!"

Again, it was a repetitive of the voice. Who, exactly, was this "Alice?" That name sounded familiar… as though she had heard it someplace previously. But where?

"Alice!"

No, Sakura decided, she had no affiliations with this "Alice" person, nor did she care to at this point in time. Yet, her confusion was still an adversary in this strange place, and she needed to get to the bottom of it.

The cries of the name ceased as the caller came closer into view. The bodies around her continued on their unknown quest, walking briskly past her as they moved on with their lives.

She had, a while ago, stopped walking with the others to face the direction of the "Alice!" shouts. So, she met face-to-face with the other girl, once Sakura strained her neck upwards a bit.

"Alice, why didn't you say anything? You just stood there like an idiot while I'm yelling my voice box out to get your attention. You could have, like, walked my way or something!"

The response the speaker received in return was a befuddled look from a pale face lined with a sea of brown hair.

She, too, returned the gesture.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that, Alice?"

"What do you want?" Her sister suddenly asked, not as casually as it should have been.

"Alice? What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you've-"

The older girl suddenly clamped her mouth shut, eyes growing wide at her, somewhat corrected, mistake.

"I-I mean…Are you feeling ok?"

The pair of blue eyes scrutinized the pair of green ones, eyebrows on the younger teen's rounded face knitting together. Her elder in age took a small step back.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why did they die?"

The other's eyes widened enough to compare to dinner plates as she moved back a bit further.

"Alice-"

"Why did all those people die? Who are you?"

"Alice-"

"Stop that! Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno. What the hell is yours? Why are you talking to me like you know me? I've never seen you before in my life!"

Her rage was undeniable at best. The one victim to the sudden wrangle began to hyperventilate slowly, her legs preparing for a run.

"Alice, this isn't funny! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? What's wrong with you? I keep seeing you in my dreams! I don't know you! Why did all those people die?"

"Huh…?" The blonde female was on the verge of tears.

"In…In the Twin Towers! In New York! Why did that…that…plane crash into it? Why didn't anyone try to save them? Why weren't there any ninja around?"

Sakura suddenly brought her hands up to her head. She felt dizzy as she thought of those horrible images, her running through the crowd of insane people. The loud noises, the screams, the martyrdom – such pandemonium was just too much.

Sakura wanted to go home.

_This is a dream, remember? That girl…her name might be Nicole._

Taking a breath, she peeked from under her dark bangs to see a sobbing Nicole, her legs peddled backwards as if to scurry away.

_Oh…she's supposed to be Alice's sister…am…am I?_

She looked to a minute puddle in a crevice, becoming stunned at her altered visage. She was, in fact, the Alice from her sleeping and wake reveries, the female she had a strange connection with. But how could this be possible?

She closed her eyes tightly, willing herself to wake. Sakura needed, desperately, to find help; of the spiritual kind was the assistance that would do.

"You're awake," was what she heard next.

The pink-haired female opened her eyes in an uncertain manner, almost fearful of what she might see. Her white, arcane surroundings came into view, albeit a bit blurry.

Something mysteriously warm and soft touched her left arm, rubbing against her skin in a side-to-side motion. It was rather soothing, and calmed her accelerated breath.

"Sakura."

The aforementioned kunoichi's hazed vision subsided, leaving a handsome thirteen-year-old boy in its wake. He continued to brush her limb with a bit of hesitancy. The female made no move to stop his action, although she was confused as to why he was doing this. She seemed to have no recollection as to why she was currently lying on a bed in a hospital room, with Sasuke stroking and scrutinizing her as though there was something gravely wrong.

As she laid, both ninja silent, she began to think about her dream. As she did so, an image of Miss Higami shot through her head, and she bolted to a sitting position.

To say it mildly, this made Sasuke uneasy.

"Sakura, it's ok, just lay down. You're fine." He spoke in such a concerned voice that it only made Sakura more excited, in the negative sense, about her situation.

"I-I…I have to go, Sasuke!"

He gently, but firmly, began to push her shoulder so she would resume a laying-down position on the cot. She began to struggle to get up, but Sasuke continued to hold her down.

Sakura knew that she needed to leave. She did not want to be here, hooked to these machines, with her teammate refusing to let her go.

She needed to talk to Miss Higami.

Something about being in the hospital greatly concerned her, but she could not remember the reason why. Perhaps it had something to do with death?

Yes, the souls were leaving, she could feel them. The poignant feelings in the building weighed down on her, suffocating.

How did she not notice the emotions before?

It was all too much, this chaotic onslaught of sentiments. Her pugnaciousness against the raven-haired boy grew more hostile, until Sasuke had to physically climb on top of her to hold her down.

"Sakura, it's alright! Relax!" His reassurances could not make her lax, however. He could see a glint in her eyes, which sparkled in the incoming sunlight from the window.

She was crying, and he did not know why…

…nor did he know what to do. He could run to seek a nurse, but they would only put her under again. She would go into unconsciousness, only to wake and act in irrational ways once again. That would get them nowhere.

So, he wrapped her in his arms, and allowed her to sob into his indigo shirt. Whatever harrowing mindset she was cursed into, he would assist her. He knew what it felt like to be traumatized, and he would support Sakura through this, even if she were mentally insane. After spending so much time with her and witnessing her differentiated feats, it was time he be her friend and teammate and acolyte.

It was time for him to offer her help.

"Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! Make…make it go away…" Her speech was slightly muffled into his garbs.

Sasuke, as carefully as he could, laid both Sakura and himself onto the bed, their bodies close. She continued to cry, the side of her head on the soft white pillow, her face still hidden in the boy's chest.

"Shhh…You're ok, Sakura. Nothing's going to hurt you. You're fine."

Her arms snaked around his torso, her head resting just beneath his chin. The two stayed that way for a few long minutes, until Sasuke abruptly ending the contact by unhitching Sakura's arms from his stomach area and pulling away.

As he stood up, he began to wonder why he had been so close to her. They had never touched that way before.

Her sobbing was still hysterical, and he knew what must be done. Sakura was crazy because of some strange power, and she needed a specialist to provide benefit to her mentality.

She was covering her bright crimson face in her hands, rubbing them in an up-and-down motion. Her crying was increasing rapidly, and Sasuke felt concern welling up inside his chest.

"It's not fair!" she was whispering. She knew she sounded like a whining little child but the pain she felt was just too great. The horrible feelings of death from other souls and the outlandish experiences she had been undergoing were just so bigoted to her. And now, to top off the bitter cake the unfortunate events had been creating, Sasuke refused to allow her to leave to talk to the only woman she could trust with her spiritual abilities.

She was the only one who would help her the way she needed to be helped. No one could provide her comfort the way Miss Higami could, not the hospital staff, Sasuke, nor anyone else. They had a special bond, one that Sakura wished to look more into, that made the kunoichi feel that there was much more to the woman than met the eye. She wanted to fathom why it was that particular person who could see the dead and who could understand its extremities; why it was Miss Higami whom Sakura ran to that one night all those weeks ago. She needed to apprehend the elder lady's role in her own life, and perhaps then she could see what was happening to her more clearly.

But before she could do any of that, she must abscond from this room.

It was obvious that Sasuke was stronger that she was. Sakura had no chance fighting him physically and beating him enough to be able to escape. Besides, she would feel unfathomable guilt for doing that to him; after all, he only wished to help her. She just wanted him to help her leave instead of keeping her prisoner here. It was necessary for her to act benign and perfectly level-headed if she desired to convince him into letting her become absent from the hospital.

Her green eyes traveled to his obsidian ones. She could feel his worry for her well-being without her abilities, and she smiled at this. She loved him so deeply and he could just be so…adorable at times. She was not sure if she loved him in a lover's sense any more, for her feelings about her teammates had changed in the past month or so, but she still cared intensely for him. Sasuke was not going to be easy, but she would use his current mind-set to her advantage.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said gently, reaching her hand out to touch his. To her surprise he did not pull away, but instead looked skeptically at her.

"I…I know you're scared for me, Sasuke…but, really, I'm not crazy." She watched as his eyes widened, but he said nothing.

"I…I know someone who can help me. She's a woman who has helped me before…when I found out I had all these weird abilities. The bottom line is…I need to go. I need to see her so she can advise me on how to deal with all this. Please."

She looked forlornly at him, giving her most innocent and helpless façade. Sasuke, however, remained reluctant to her attempts.

"Sakura, you can't leave this room. You have to stay here now." He said his line with coldness buried beneath the concern. Sakura began to become desperate.

"Sasuke, I need to go! Please!"

"Sakura, no." He pushed aside all tenderness and was becoming much sterner with his words.

As her talk with Sasuke had been proceeding, the emotions in the building were slowly taking their toll on her. Sakura began to feel stressed, and anxiety pounded against her skull. There was confusion and fear and...

There was just too much happening all at once.

Her leap from the bed caught him by surprise, but not as much as when she flew out the door. Her arm was still injected with a needle hooked to a machine, and she screamed in agony when it coasted from her bloodstream to somewhere behind her. The tape that had held the pesky needle down had been ripped off by the tube as well, taking a good deal of fine hairs off her appendage. Even so, she did not stop her sprint fueled by a sudden burst of adrenaline.

She did not have much chakra, for it must have been drained a good deal, courtesy of the nurses after they heard of her moment of madness. Therefore, she did not have enough to power her legs to go any faster.

As she ran she bumped into a few carts, toppling over medicine bottles, shots, gauze, and other medical supplies. Sakura knew that the din she was creating would attract others to her location, but as long as she got out those exit doors, she would be one step closer to reaching Miss Higami.

Just as her tired and wobbly legs were to round a corner, she was stopped abruptly by something that harnessed its way around her stomach. She almost fell unceremoniously to the cold floor, but her arms were caught by what she believed to be a pair of hands. They supported her exhausted form under her shoulders, and as she attempted to escape, the hands held her firmly in place by squeezing tightly against her arms.

"Ahhhow!" she screamed as she began to struggle vigorously against her captor. As gently as was allowed in the situation, she was placed on the ground, a body on top of her. It was terrifying that she could not get to her feet, and began to sob once again. She could have made it to the exit, she mused, but had been hindered by her lack of strength and chakra. She was frustrated with herself; the morbid feelings emanating from around her only augmented her anxiety, and her tears.

"Let me go, please!" she said, beseeching. "I have to leave! I can't stay here!"

"Sakura." That familiar deep male voice entered her ears; it sounded pacifying.

"Sasuke! Please! You don't understand!"

"Sakura, relax. It'll be alright."

The tone of his voice, though foreign as it was, was expressed as though he were talking to a child: an extremely upset child who did not understand, and needed to be explained to in simplicity.

_I'm not crazy, Sasuke!_

"Sasuke!" she yelled, trying to turn her head from under him to look into his eyes. This proved too difficult, however, so she lay on her cheek. "I need to leave! I can feel emotions…very horrible ones of people suffering and dying! Remember when I died a-"

It felt as though a barb were sinking into her left leg. She shrieked at the sting, her distress growing. She could hear footsteps around: tapping of heels, clicking of sandals. The pressure on her back suddenly became more cumbersome, and it continued until her eyelids drooped closed.

* * *

><p>"Sakura."<p>

A female voice broke through the hazy barrier blocking her mind, stirring her consciousness to return. The kunoichi turned her tired head, trying to help dissipate the blackness.

"Sakura…Hey, it's me, darling. It's Miss Higami."

At the sound of that name, Sakura's eyes snapped open and the miasma receded more rapidly. She tried to achieve a sitting position, but she felt so weak she could not raise her head. Instead, with her head flat against the pillow, her eyes wandered to the elder woman, and a smile graced her lips.

"Miss Higami! I was trying to leave to see you…"

"I had a feeling, child; this is why I came."

Sakura's smile grew broader, and she readjusted her legs beneath the sheets so the woman could sit at the edge of her bed.

"You're the only one, Miss Higami," the young girl began. "You're the only person that I trust."

Miss Higami, too, had a grin bless her features. "And you're one of the only people I trust as well, at least, with information of the supernatural world. Speaking of which, I came here to tell you of a very strange dream I had. I had a physic feeling that you were here."

Sakura fathomed what she meant by "physic" and began to relax a bit. So, she was one after all, and could experience strange dreams like the one her mind had conjured. With this information in mind, Sakura began to reminisce of those nights she ran away from home as a spirit to see this woman. Miss Higami had known so much then, and had so much to tell Sakura.

Now the kunoichi knew Miss Higami's knowledgeable gatherings were not just from the studies and readings of other people, but she had a connection with the physic realm as well.

While she was lost in thought, and before the woman sitting beside her on the bed could shake her from her daydreaming, Sakura had a sort of revelation stream through her head. The more she dwelled on this thought the more frustrated she became with herself and her irrefutable stupidity. How could she have been so dense?

"Damn it!" she whispered harshly.

"What is it, Sakura?"

A look of irritation marred the younger female's features, and she gave an exasperated huff. Here she was, having recently awoken from a forced sleep, a plethora of tubes crammed into her arm, teammates who probably thought she had gone off the deep end (so to speak), when she could have gone into "ghost mode" and have run off to see Miss Higami that way.

_Sure as hell would have saved me a lot of trouble._

Her more rational side tried to calm her through other facts. She had been attacked by violent emotions that clouded her thinking, and all she had wanted was to escape. The time to think normally and decisively was not then, and there was not much she could have done about her state of mind.

However, the anger still had not subsided. She dreaded the thought of having to face Sasuke later.

_He probably thinks I'm a nutcase. _

"Sakura?"

"Nothing, Miss Higami. It's nothing."

"And, somehow, I think you may be implementing a white lie."

Sakura smirked, turning her head so she could stare at the white ceiling above. There was humming coming from the machines beside her.

"This is quite some mess you've planted yourself in," Miss Higami said with a chuckle.

"So you've heard?"

"Heard? Why, it's only what everyone around town is talking about. 'Hey, did you hear of that crazy pink-haired girl who screamed loud enough to wake the dead? Because I sure have!'"

Sakura sighed at those words, turning over onto to her stomach and smashing her face into the pillow.

_Great. Now I can't show my face around town until all this dies down._

Miss Higami giggled again, only creating more stress on the girl.

_And now she's laughing at me…_

"Oh, I'm sorry child. It's just so strange! I won't laugh at you anymore, I promise…at least, not about this."

Sakura flipped back over, her face becoming serious. "So…what did you say about a dream you had?"

Miss Higami's face also turned more somber, and she said, "I had the strangest dream last night…that I was in a hectic place called Germany..."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke…where is she?" Naruto's subdued voice woke the boy from his trance, and he turned to face him.<p>

"Naruto…If you had been there…you could have seen how insane she is. They don't know what's wrong with her."

"What did she do?" Naruto walked closer to Sasuke on the red bridge, and leaned against the railing. He looked to the gushing waters beneath rather than at distant black eyes.

"She tried to flee. She had been crying next to me, and begging for me to let her leave. I chased her, though…she didn't have much strength after they drained her chakra. I had to hold her down. She was so aggravated, Naruto. It was scary to see her like that…I really thought she had lost her mind completely…especially when she had been screaming on the bridge."

Naruto's face down-casted, and he finally looked into Sasuke's eyes when he said, "I'm gonna go see her, Sasuke. I'm sure she isn't really all that crazy, there is just something else that's wrong."

Sasuke looked up to meet his eyes directly. "I hope you're right, Naruto."

**Finally, an update, I know. Reviews always help stimulate my imaginative reserves, thus pushing the need to update to a more predominant level. In other words, click "review" and chapters will begin to appear faster. **


End file.
